


Differences Attracts

by Beastkind



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Omega, AlphaDante - Freeform, AlphaNero, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amdusias is an ass, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MomGil - Freeform, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, OmegaVergil - Freeform, Omegav, Oral Sex, Other, POV, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Plot, Poor Nero (Devil May Cry), Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shadow is a god boy, Sibling Incest, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Suicide Attempt, Tentacle Dick, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, broken personality, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: Nero is 20 years old, grew up in hell and has now received the order from his father to take down an annoying demon hunter. His mother's life depends on him doing his father's jobs. Since she is the most important person to him, he feels compelled to obey. Armed with his mother's amulet and many weapons, he is ready to move into the human world to take on the legendary demon hunter.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Shadow/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's what happens when you have too many ideas in your head. You try to get rid of them by finally writing them down. ~~It's an alternative version of Unexpected Luck, only the portagonists are older. Which also changes the basis. XD~~ The story has now developed into something independent, no longer really has anything of an AU AU.
> 
> Nero is 20 years  
> The twins are at the age of DMC 4  
> V or Vitale as he calls himself is 24 years old
> 
> Hope you have fun with the story, I think the first few chapters will be more from Nero's and Dante's point of view, V should also be added quite soon and not to forget Vergil is there too, even more broken than usual ...
> 
> For later it is currently planned to focus more on Nero and V. We'll all see if it works out the way I want. (Which is usually somehow not the case)

"Fuck dude, get out of my way!" he yelled after a guy who was in his way. People were so annoying at times. He really wondered at times if his old fuckin 'dad was deliberately sending him out into the human world to get rid of him. Nero would sign that if he had to. He hated the guy anyway and he knew it was mutual. But he still did his chores, conscientiously. He did it for his mom, for no one else, and for his mom to be well, he had to obey. He touched his red amulet, his mother had given it to him when he was old enough to live alone. It was a family heirloom. Mom's brother had one too, his mother had told him as a child. It was the only thing his mom had left of his family. Now he took care, after all, he was the only family his mother had, he didn't count his father. His father was a general of Mundus, which gave Nero a high position, but otherwise he was an asshole.

He sighed, he should now concentrate on his task. A demon hunter had given them problems with their plans lately, and that was why he was in town. He should kill him. As if he had trouble killing people. He didn't have that much morality either, if his mother's life depended on it. He clicked his tongue, going over in his head what he knew about the hunter. White hair, long red coat and he knew how to use demonic weapons. He had grown up with all kinds of weapons since he was a child, he would kill him like anyone else, be it human or demon. He pushed his headphones back, at least human technology had something for itself, so he could at least hear his favorite music, at least as long as he was on earth. He would miss her so much in hell when he was back later.

"Devil May Cry." he read aloud, looking up at the sign. Here he was right, his informants had at least found out so much where this demon hunter lived. Not exactly hidden as he'd rather suspected. Man had to think a lot of himself when he was boasting. But when he thought about it like that, white hair, the person must be old. That he always had to do the dirty work when his father was too lazy to do it himself or to send others. It frustrated him that his father thought so little of him, but he was no better. Actually, he didn't care at all about Amdusia's opinion, not that of his mother. He loved telling her about his adventures when he was allowed to visit her. It's a shame that he couldn't free his mother as easily as he wanted, but his mum simply deserved better.

Nero rubbed his white hair, at least he hadn't inherited his father's blond hair but that of his mother. He shouldn't waste any more time and that's why he just opened the door to enter the Devil May Cry.

"God this looks shabby." disgusted, he pulled his nose up at the smell and what it looked like. Bottles, pizza boxes and laundry everywhere. Even his room was tidier there, maybe because he had noticed such a tidy up from his mother.

"How can you live here is worse than in hell." Nero grumbled to himself and pulled up his nose again.

"Don't judge my place." where did these words come from? He looked around and probably discovered the wanted demon hunter lying on the sofa with a magazine lying over his head.

"Why not? Looks like a dump." he answered and checked briefly whether he had all weapons with him. His two swords, one on his back, one on his waist, and guns that he had discovered for himself a few years ago. His father was so pissed off that he insisted on keeping them. But after he had proven that he could handle them, he was allowed to keep it. His 'father of the year' had only put a horde of demons on his neck to prove his skills. Asshole ...

"Are you Tony?" he asked now and kicked a box away from his feet, disgusted, did something crawl out of there? He stuck his tongue out briefly before focusing on the guy again.

"Who asks?" Nero rolled his eyes, couldn't the guy just say yes so he'd kill him afterward?

"Me. So are you Tony? If so, I need to clarify something with you." he said, drawing his sword by his hip.

"Yes, what do you want to clarify, do you have a job for me? Could use the money for the bills really well again ..." the guy on the sofa said to himself when Nero was already running towards him with drawn sword.

Nero didn't expect his attack to be blocked, but it was when he hit another sword that intercepted his attack.

"Shit." he exclaimed, it would really have been too easy.

"Kid. I don't really feel like a fight. I'll give you one more chance, get away, just leave me here in my stink." replied the demon hunter and Nero, of course he didn't listen.

"Sorry dude, but that's not possible." he growled back and watched the guy get up from the sofa and he inspected the sword more closely what had blocked his first attack. There was definitely something demonic about the blade, just like both of his.

"Then we'll just do it the old, familiar way." said the hunter bored and fixed him with a look.

"Come here kid." the other spoiled him and Nero attacked. He had never been known to first think and then act, even though his mother had really tried to teach him that.

"Why are you attacking me? If I may ask before I might die because of you kid." asked the coat wearer and Nero grunted disapprovingly where his attack was repelled again.

"Order from my father, you've killed too many demons lately." he replied, scowling at the guy. Somehow he looked familiar somehow ... but he couldn't think about it more precisely when the hunter finally attacked him and he now had to evade.

"A demon! Now you also have human-looking ones? I always learn new things at my age." the old man scoffed and attacked Nero again. Nero moved to the side, changed his swords his katana wouldn't do much here, he needed something more with power. Force against force, let's see who would win.

"Don't compare me to lowly scum." Nero growled back. He was not such a low demon and he would prove that to man.

After over an hour later and a destroyed office. Nero was lying on the floor, breathing hard. The human's blade was dangerously close to his throat and he growled that he had lost. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye to his mother and he regretted that now, he had taken the assignment too lightly.

"Why ... shouldn't I kill you now demon?"Ask the man, breathing hard too. Nero glared at the guy, grabbed his amulet for a moment to draw strength before he let his hand slide back to the side. He just had to stretch his fingers a little more and then he would be on one of his weapons.

"No, no guns kid. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." and the demon hunter kicked his weapon out of range.

"You would regret it?" He didn't really think the guy would regret it, but he could give the answer a try.

"Regret killing a demon? No, keep trying." The blade buried lightly into his throat and Nero just growled again.

"Where did you get that?" Nero blinked as the blade disappeared from his neck and landed on his chest, shortly afterwards the man leaned forward and tried to get his amulet.

"Ey this is mine!" he yelled, trying to reach out to keep it from being stolen from him. But when the blade dug painfully into his flesh, he paused.

"Where did you get that?" the hunter asked the question again and this time he felt a dangerous aura around the man. Was he really completely human? Actually Nero was good at what he did, actually he had never real problems, but the guy had beaten him. That meant something.

"From my mother." because of that he uttered between clenched teeth.

The person stood still after the words and looked at the amulet more closely.

"You lie." he finally answered.

"I may be a demon, but why should I lie about it? Who is holding a blade right at my heart? I'm not that crazy." hissed Nero and would love to give the guy a punch.

"The person to whom the amulet belonged is dead." Nero blinked confused what was that guy saying?

"No, my mother is still alive." Nero answered confused and looked at the red coat wearer a little more closely. Apparently as long as he was talking and answering the guy's questions, he stayed alive and he wanted to stay alive!

"Your mother?" was the guy difficult to understand?

"Yes, my mom, she's still alive. She also has white hair like me and this has nothing to do with you." he growled back and was irritated when the sword disappeared from the hand of the demon hunter shortly afterwards, what was that supposed to mean?

"Vergil is alive." Nero blinked again, slowly feeling like the stupid here.

"How do you know my mother's name?" He slowly slipped back and sat up, he just didn't dare to reach for his weapons, but he kept an eye on them.

"Because I'm Vergil's brother." the demon hunter replied and pulled an amulet from under his shirt, which looked damned similar to his mother's.

"Fuck." it escaped Nero and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yep. I would say that too." the man sat down on his desk after making room there.

"Catch Kid." then the amulet flew in his direction and he caught it.

"Tell me everything about my brother and why you wanted to kill me." Nero put his amulet back on, luckily the demon hunter hadn't broken it.

"Just ask me, it's easier, what do I know what you want to know." replied Nero and slipped in the direction of his first weapon and grabbed it, wanted to see if he would survive it.

"Don't worry, just collect your weapons. In a pinch I'll just beat you again. But damn kid, haven't had such a good fight in a long time, was about to be serious." replied the man and Nero just started to think he was crazy.

"Just ask." Nero only grumbled again, finally got up and gathered up his remaining weapons.

"Well, how did my brother survive?" Nero had expected everything possible, but such a simple question? Although maybe it wasn't that simple where he just sat down on the sofa, it was still the cleanest place here.

"As far as I had been told by my mother, after the demons had captured her, she came under Amdusia's supervision. At some point it turned out that she was an Omega. My fucking father took advantage of the fact and well ..." Nero was easy red around the ears at his thoughts.

"Somehow I got out at some point." he finished his sentence and rubbed the back of his head.

"My father is an ass, he only cares minimally about my mother that she survives." he hissed. Once stimulated to talk about it, he didn't stop so quickly.

"If I were only stronger I would free my mother and flee to earth with her. Only you can see it, I won't even defeat you." he grumbled the last words and crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

The older white-haired man nodded at Nero's words and was silent for a long time.

"Do you think we have a chance together?" Nero blinked confused, somehow he did that more often today.

"What? You want to go to hell and help me?" Nero thought it would be a good idea if his uncle would help him. Wasn't it his uncle? After a moment he nodded to himself, yes his uncle. He had found family, it was ironic that he almost killed them.

"You mean you wanted to be stronger to help your mother out of it, I want my brother back. So our desires overlap, so we do best together." a simple statement from the guy on the desk and after a moment's thought, Nero really didn't think the idea was bad.

"Well, I know my way around hell, after all, I've lived there for twenty years. You are strong, so it might work. We just need a distraction and a plan and the exact timing has to be right." he listed.

"And I have to make it to my mother without alarming the guards. So if you create a distraction, it should work." Nero knew his way to get to his mother's room. He could still claim he had his father's permission. Just whether everything would work out?

"Just call me Dante." the demon hunter finally introduced himself correct and looked in the direction of Nero.

"Nero, that's what my mom called me." He didn't want to be so rude either and mentioned it once.

"So Nero when should it start? I don't have anything better to do at the moment anyway." said Dante and Nero really thought he was more and more crazy.

"Not today, all my bones hurt thanks to you. I can take us to hell if we get going." he couldn't open portals like other demons, but he had an object that could. His father had given it to him when he got his first assignment to go to the human world. Damn it, how overwhelmed the world had been back then.

So many things had been new to him then, but by now he had mostly got used to them. He would rather live here than down in Hell, but he hadn't managed to do that before. But maybe his life would really change now.

"Then let's order pizza and plan, I'm hungry anyway." Dante words where he picked up the phone to dial the number of the delivery service shortly afterwards.

"A wish what shouldn't be on the pizza?" the question to Nero.

"Olives, otherwise I actually eat everything." He had eaten as often as possible in the human world lately, and it just tasted so much better than anything in hell. Nero listened as Dante ordered and in the meantime thought of a plan ... Let's see what his life would look like after he had freed his mother from hell, maybe he could then afford to think about himself. But first he owed it to his mother to save her, she had looked after him long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_"... and so one brother sacrificed himself for the other so that he could survive." Vergil told his son quietly. "Mom? Why do your stories never end well?" asked a little Nero who was sitting in his mother's lap and looking up at her. "Because I don't know a story that ends well." …_

Nero woke up from his dream and sat up, why did he have to remember it now? He hadn't had this dream in years. Was it because of what he had planned with his uncle the last few days?

"Kid are you awake?" Dante knocked on the guest room door.

"Just woke up." After Nero's words Dante strode in half-dressed into the room.

"Put some clothes on!" he exclaimed and threw his pillow at Dante.

"Is that how I am thanked for my hospitality?" Dante caught the pillow and tossed it back.

"You said you wanted to leave early, look at the clock." Nero turned around and saw the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Fuck!" Dante just nodded and Nero grumbled, he had completely overslept.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Dante blinked at him, yawning.

"Just woke up too." and scratched his chest in the process. At least they both could now hopefully say they had slept enough.

"I'm taking a shower." he muttered where he got up and pushed past Dante into the bathroom.

"What for? It's going to hell anyway." sometimes Nero really couldn't understand the jokes from his uncle, was that one at all?

"So I don't stink like you." he just countered and finally went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't feel like his uncle suddenly burst in for some reason and Nero really trusted him to do that.

"Nero, can I go in too? I have to pee." There it was!

"No. You will wait." he sighed and just took a quick shower before Dante could annoy him any further.

In his head he went through the plan, he would go through the portal with Dante after he had created it. Then Dante would wait a while, during which time he had to sneak past the guards to his mother. Then Dante would cause chaos, they would meet again at the portal and together with his mother they would run off through the portal. Outside, they would kill the demons they had followed. It sounded so simple, only he knew that a lot could go wrong along the way. What would happen if his father saw him? What would happen if the guards caught him? What if the demons discover Dante earlier than planned? They had tried to think of all possibilities, just see if it was enough.

After the shower, when he finally had a towel around his waist, he first opened the door and Dante stormed past him. "Hey man wait until I'm outside!" he hissed at him and only heard Dante laughing he wasn't waiting.

"That's what the one who grew up in hell says ... where did you learn the manners?" Nero sighed as he stood outside by the door and ran his hair through his damp hair.

"From my mother." Dante was quiet afterwards and Nero took the opportunity to put his clothes back on in the guest room.

His mother had tried to teach him a lot, only even her knowledge had been limited. After he was old enough to do his father's work on earth, he brought as many books as he could. But the ass, had them all thrown away at some point, it was wasted on an Omega. Omega are only good at having children and raising them. Strangely enough, he was his mother's only child.

Nero sighed, hoping so much that the plan they had developed would work. He would get his mother as many books as she wanted and eventually when she was safe and happy he would start his life. Maybe sooner too, but always one thing at a time, and right now his mother came first.

"Dante thinks of everything too." he shouted louder and he only heard a curse, had the demon hunter forgotten something? He checked everything again himself, his swords, his pistols. He left his headphones here, just put them on the bedside table. He didn't want them to be destroyed in hell.

"Got everything!" Dante finally called to him and Nero himself went into the hallway and looked at his uncle who was already there.

"Let's get started then." Nero reached into his trouser pocket and took out a blue crystal, drew a circle with it in the air and spoke a few demonic words and finally he felt the magic and saw how a portal manifested itself exactly in front of him.

"Jackpot!" Dante called and ran through the portal and Nero followed him, shaking his head. He just felt like the grown-up of the two of them. Maybe he was.

"Ah well, the portal is exactly where I wanted it, that's always a complicated matter." Imagining where you wanted to go, he was never really good at that.

His imagination was limited and here it looked almost the same everywhere in the area where his father lived. Most of the flora was dry. In addition, it was very dusty and it didn't look very inviting. The trees that stood here reminded him of large skeletons. Not to forget the lava lakes that were repeatedly distributed over the area. Not a welcoming place. He was now familiar with other areas that were completely the opposite. He seldom stayed there, as his assignments mostly brought him to earth. And now he was planning a longer stay on earth.

"Give me fifteen minutes, if demons come before that, then that's the way it is, but I'll try to be with my mother as soon as possible." Dante gave him a thumbs up with a wink and he sighed.

"Don't die first, otherwise everything will be in vain." he looked around and then finally sprinted off, he wanted to see his mother as quickly as possible.

Nero was glad that there was only one minor incident, the guards at his mother's door. He had taken care of them when he finally pushed open the door to go to his mother.

"Mom?" he exclaimed and looked around for her. He discovered her sitting in front of the window, which showed the desolate surroundings outside. Dressed in all white today, the long hair that reached her bottom completely open, she looked at him confused.

"Nero what are you doing here? Did your father allow you to be here?" Nero sighed softly as he went to his mother. Now that he knew Dante he noticed differences in the two. His mother was much more slender than Dante, plus those finer features, those long, delicate fingers. Those eyes that looked broken.

"Dante is alive, we are here to save you." his mother blinked confused

"Dante? Do I know the name?" had his mother forgotten her own brother?

"Mom, you remember where you told me the story about my chain, don't you?" Confusion on his mother's face as she looked at his chain that hung freely visible on his chest.

"No. Should I?" It had gotten worse than he'd thought. He knew that his mother tended to forget things, sometimes she had forgotten him even though he had been by her side all day.

"You come with me now." haunting words. He would deal with the problem later that his mother was forgetful.

"But your father ..." his mother began and he shook his head.

"Father allowed me to go for a walk outside with you." He saw realization flash for a moment before the expression dulled again in his mother's eyes.

"If your father says so, it will be." At some point in the twenty years his mother had given herself up completely. At first he hadn't really noticed it, but after he had to move out of the chambers and then rarely seen his mother, he had noticed it more clearly. Every visit he made afterwards.

Nero now simply took his mother's hand and pulled her to her feet, if necessary he would carry her. Did he hardly believe that his mother could keep up with the pace he wanted to take in order to be back at the portal quickly.

"Now come on before Father changes his mind." his words and he pulled the hand slightly until his mother finally moved. So all in white she looked like a ghost, somehow creepy. He sighed softly again as he walked out into the hallway with her and looked around, no more guards in sight. At least he was lucky and it lasted until he was at the exit door.

"A powerful demon is causing chaos, go kill him!" His father's words and he hoped he didn't notice them as he pressed himself against the wall and slowly counted to ten. Fortunately, his mother had just said nothing when, after ten seconds, he carefully peered around the corner.

"Let's go on, we'll be out soon." only his outside was him in this case, out of hell.

Nero finally started to run, taking his mother in his arms, who went along with it without resistance.

"Soon everything will be fine, mom. You will also soon remember everything that you forgot." he had to take a positive approach where he was getting closer to the portal. In the distance he also saw Dante, a great red demon who pounced on a white knight, his father. He had to help Dante, his father was damn good he knew that. But first he would drop his mother off at the portal, that was why he avoided the other demons who noticed him as best he could.

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way!" he yelled at her and finally jumped on the head of a demon. A large lizard-like creature with several heads. He just kept running on the demon before jumping to the next one. At least he was getting on well.

"Dante, I have my mom!" he screamed as loud as he could and he hoped that he didn't distract him. Fortunately, it wasn't Dante who glowered at him either, but his father.

"You worthless son! You traitor!" Yes, he had expected such words and he ignored them, just kept walking to the portal and finally put his mom down when he reached it.

"I may be a traitor, but you are worthless scum!" he shouted back now, preferring to push his mother through the portal. Safe was safe. So she was out of reach for his father.

He heard his father curse and head to him, Dante took the chance and he pulled his katana himself, which he needed here more. He wiped out his father's sickle, freed his inner demon himself, which could be seen behind him as a big blue samurai, and went into the attack himself. He would end it here with his father if necessary and Dante helped him with that. After a long fight, his father lost at least one arm. Nero himself was extremely exhausted, he had never really fought for so long, at least not against his father.

"Dante, the portal!" it stayed open as long as he could concentrate on it and that was just getting less with every second.

"Understood!" Dante called back and lunged at Nero. He grabbed his clothes and threw him in the direction of the portal and he himself disappeared a second later. Not even a second later the portal collapsed, leaving his father and the other demons back in hell.

On the other side, back on earth, he saw his mother sitting in the corner and staring at the portal, at least where the portal had been until a second ago.

"Phew!" he was lying in the middle of the floor thanks to Dante's litter, but that didn't bother him.

"Finally safe." he added as soon as he gasped painfully. Dante had landed on top of him.

"Now where is Vergil?" Dante's words and Nero rolled his eyes to them.

"Up there in white." his answer when he pushed Dante away and sat down. He felt so exhausted. But he forced himself to watch Dante who stared in disbelief at the person in the corner.

"This is a woman." He hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"That's my mother, she just has long hair." wasn't that Dante's brother after all? If so, he didn't care, he had got his mother out of hell, that mattered to him.

"Nero where are we?" careful words from his mother as she searched his gaze.

"On earth, where we belong." Nero's words as he stood up and stretched painfully.

"Vergil?" Dante pronounced his mother's name and his mother looked at Dante.

"Is it really you Vergil?" his mother looked so confused.

"She doesn't remember everything, I think that's because of my father, he never really took care of her. I had read something in old demonish books about omegas that they regularly need blood from their alpha and so on, which meant regular for my father always just before my mother died. " he managed bitterly, avoiding Dante's shocked gaze.

"She never wanted blood from me. I hope you will take care of it now." he really hoped so.

"Mom, come on I'll show you your room where you can rest." he pulled his mother to his feet and led her into the guest room, the whole time Dante stayed crouched on the floor when he looked at him briefly. What was Dante expecting? That his mother was better? Unfortunately, he couldn't take care of everything, even though he had tried.

"Your mother ... my brother ... I, I thought. If I had known Vergil was alive." Dante stammered his ears full after he stepped back into the hallway and looked sad himself.

"I know it's not easy to digest, she has good days because she remembers everything ... and then like today. She couldn't even remember the amulet." he said sadly and patted his uncle on the shoulder.

"Let's rest and have something to eat, my mother will stay in her room anyway ..." bitter words where he just went down to the office to simply order pizza for everyone from there, good that the flyers were right next to the phone. When he climbed the stairs again he just saw Dante sitting in front of his mother's room, he himself sighed softly and just went to shower again, he wanted to get rid of all the sweat and everything else and also give them time alone as well as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few signs of life from Vergil. He's alive and he's getting better! And slowly a few memories come back ...

Dante didn't know how long he'd been sitting in front of Vergil's door again and just staring at it. Nero was out with money to buy things and he was taking care of his brother. If the two of them didn't check several times a day, you'd think they'd still be two at Devil May Cry. Vergil was calm, far too calm for his liking. Back then, his brother had always wanted his peace and quiet, he had sometimes that feeling Vergil spend time alone much better than spending time with him. But he had never been as quiet as if he were a living dead!

"Vergil I come in." that's why he said and just opened the door after he got up. He sighed when he saw Vergil just sitting by the window like the last few days and looking outside. Exactly the same thing he must have been doing in hell all day, according to Nero.

"Come on bro, don't you know the view by heart?" he asked, patiently waiting for some sign from his brother, inwardly he was begging.

Vergil finally turned to him and blinked at him. Had he only noticed him now?

"Shit." he cursed and saw Vergil just keep staring at him as if he were the new window.

"So ... Nero said you need blood now and then?" according to Nero he should take care of it and he had avoided the days, he had been too cowardly for. The whole situation just overwhelmed him!

"Blood?" Vergil's head moved slightly to the side and he noticed how movement came into the fragile body and Vergil suddenly knelt in front of him.

"Hey, what's that going to be?" that's not how he meant it! He had intended to offer him his wrist or his neck or something, but not with anything like that in front of it! So he stepped back a few steps and saw the tortured expression on his brother's face, had he done something wrong again?

"Not as always?" quietly questioning confused words and Vergil was still kneeling on the floor and Dante just had to swear out loud inside.

"No. We ... we're doing something new." He carefully pulled Vergil back to his feet and pushed his brother to the bed so that he sat on it and Dante sat down next to him.

"You will get my blood just like that without you having to do anything beforehand. Got it?" Dante watched his brother closely, gave him time to understand and finally saw a slight hesitant nod. Whatever his brother was up to, he didn't want to know, even if he could guess.

"So, do you want to drink from my neck or wrist, how does it work?" Maybe he should have asked Nero that, the way Vergil looked at him and said nothing, he was probably on lost ground here.

"So wrist then for now." he decided now and was just happy to just wear a shirt at the moment. So he just held an arm in the direction of his brother and waited for what happened. When after a minute still nothing happened, he sighed loudly.

"Okay, starting from scratch, okay. I'll be right back." he got up, leaving the door open to simply look for a knife in the kitchen.

"Damn it!" he hissed morosely in the kitchen, he wanted his brother back. But everything about his brother, how he looked right now, was screaming for him, 'It's not him!' so he just grabbed the shear. He would cut his hair. Somehow they had to start.

He returned armed with scissors and a kitchen knife and saw Vergil sitting in the exact same place where he had left him.

"What do you think about cutting your hair after drinking? Think starting over is not a bad idea, right?" Vergil stared at him again in silence and he just sighed again where he sat down next to him.

"Okay, blood first. Hair after that?" he just tried again where he grabbed the knife and had it ready.

"As you want." quietly fitting words from his brother. He wanted to shake Vergil until his head was clearer again!

"Okay, let's do that then." now he looked at his wrist and simply cut it open with one quick cut.

"Drink." he said and held it out to him. When Vergil carefully took his wrist and put his lips on it, he was just delighted. Step by step. He just had to be patient.

"Drink a lot. Take more." he urged Vergil. As if his brother wanted to get off his wrist after a couple of sips.

"Continue." Another request that finally his brother followed and he drank more. His brother should take what he needed and he thinks after two or three sips it wasn't done. He would kill the demon that was responsible for it, according to Nero's words he had already fought him, the white knight. He had already cut off one arm, he would make sure that it was even more.

“Continue." quiet words from him and he just continued to watch his brother. Those long white hair, the clothes, there was just so much that bothered him about him. He just didn't look like Vergil anymore as he knew him from his memories. Two worlds just collided, since when was his brother so submissive?

When Dante saw Vergil move away from him in fear, he wondered why, until he noticed that he was glowing red, had he been so mad?

"Did ... did I do something wrong sir?" intimidated words from his brother and he shook his head.

"No, I'm mad at myself. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you feel better with my blood?" Another hesitant nod and Dante just couldn't suppress his impulse and had to run his thumb over Vergil's lips, wiping away the last bit of his blood.

"You could never do anything wrong, Vergil." his brother just looked at him with wide, wide eyes and he withdrew his hand, suppressing another sigh.

"Do we want to shorten your hair now?" Another nod this time, but it seemed a little less hesitant, which he was happy about.

"Then off to the bathroom, follow me." and Dante grabbed the scissors and also the knife to proceed afterwards.

When he got to the bathroom, Dante pointed to the toilet seat that Vergil should sit on. Vergil followed his gesture and then Dante stood there, looked down at his brother and wondered how short he should cut his hair, whether he should do it at all. But he would, would be a fresh start for all three of them here in the household.

"It's best to close your eyes, I'll try my best when I cut." Dante had no experience, but just like his brother was currently on, he didn't want to drag him to the hairdresser either.

His brother's behavior could make a very wrong impression and he didn't want that. That's why he now grabbed a hair comb that he had bought years ago for some reason and ran it carefully through Vergil's hair. Finally, he just gradually grabbed the strands and cut them short. He cut Vergil's hair to shoulder length and hoped he had done the job quite well. That way, Vergil could still braid the hair, but it just wouldn't be omnipresent anymore.

"You can open your eyes again, I'm done. You can look at a masterpiece in the mirror." He definitely wouldn't call it perfect, but his brother clearly looked better with it. No longer so ghostly and lifeless. Fortunately, Vergil followed his words and he just watched with satisfaction as Vergils grabbed his hair himself where he saw his reflection, as if he could not believe it was now short.

"If you want long hair again, just let it grow back. But I think that's how you look better." Dante stood behind him and looked in the mirror with his brother.

"That makes you look a little more like yourself, brother. Bad?" a slight shake of the head and Vergil just kept staring at himself, still fumbling with his hair.

"I ... I was never allowed to. Nero ... Nero was in danger ..." Vergil whispered softly and looked behind him into Dante's face.

"Thanks." he continued to speak softly and then looked again in the mirror.

"Um, well ... don't worry. If they get too long for you, I'll be happy to cut them again." embarrassed words from Dante who rubbed the back of his head. He really hadn't expected all these words and the reaction. With this shy deer from his brother, he had expected everything possible, not a thank you.

But Dante was quite happy with his brother's reaction after thinking about it. It had been a reaction that had been somewhat impulsive and not passive. He hoped he'd get more of it with time.

"Nero is still shopping. What do you think of it, you can have a bath, or go out to eat with me? Something is still in the kitchen. The last few days you've only been in your room. Your world is now bigger brother." Vergil had only left the room when he had to go to the bathroom. Vergil had crept along as if it was bad that he had human needs.

"Eat?" a quiet questioning word and Dante nodded.

"Still have pizza there, there will be something else later, but you could easily put on a little weight. You look like you could break with every movement." and Dante just couldn't help but put both hands on his brother's hips. It was so damn narrow, there clearly had to be more. He hardly believed Vergil has a normal healthy weight.

Vergil winced slightly when Dante touched him and he just kept his hands there on his hips for a moment.

"From now on I'll take care that nothing happens to you, Vergil. I promised you that as a child and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep it." he apologized, slowly he found his courage.

"Brothers ... two sides of a coin." softly mumbled words that Vergil uttered and made Dante blink.

"Mam always said that. I was the hothead and you the block of ice." he gently caressed his brother's hip at the words.

"I have time, Vergil, but I won't leave you in your shell forever." continued kind words as he just hugged his brother and pulled him gently. Dante kept looking in the mirror and watching Vergil's reaction.

"I will make sure that you become yourself again." his brother met his gaze for a moment before looking down at the sink.

"I'm broken ... Dante ..." Dante snorted at the words he heard.

"Well then I'll just get a lot of glue and put you back together, maybe I'll finally learn to be patient." he pressed a kiss on the back of his brother's head before breaking away from him. He didn't want to overdo it, he had already achieved more today than the days before.

"Come on, let's eat." rather he threw the words to him and stood out in the hallway, waiting for Vergil to follow him.

Dante was really very satisfied when he heard his brother quietly following him into the kitchen, there he took out plates for both of them and put a piece of pizza on each of them after he had warmed it up. He also put cutlery next to his brother's plate and ate by hand himself.

"You are welcome to look around the whole apartment. If you want we can also get out into the fresh air. I think there is a park nearby and if not we go to one." He told his brother, who only nodded slightly again and meticulously cut the pizza into small pieces. Dante smirked when he saw it and just turned his head slightly, did he hear noises from his office?

"I'm back!" Loud words from Nero and he just continued to eat, watching as Vergil paused and turned his head towards the voice.

"Hey, took a little longer than expected ... Holy shit! Mom, what happened to your hair?" loud questioning words and Dante felt Nero's murderous look on him.

"Vergil didn't mind." as if Dante hadn't asked! That's why he continued to eat, just watching the quiet conversation between his brother and his son.

"Shit, okay good. But warn me next time." Nero grumbled at him and he just pointed to the empty chair on the kitchen table.

"It was a spontaneous idea. I gave Vergil blood too." Dante reported on and saw how Nero literally let himself fall on the chair.

"Good, very good, about time. Mom, are you feeling better?" Dante just kept watching, warming up the last piece of pizza for himself. Hopefully Nero had thought of something to eat while shopping, if not they would order again.

"I'm better son. Dante ... helped me." the second time in the day that Vergil pronounced his name and it pleased him again with great joy. He hoped that it would stay that way too, that Vergil didn't just call him Dante because it's his name, but because he was his brother, his twin. That his brother remembered him at least a little.

"That's great ... damn it. I bought something to wear for you mom and something to eat for all of us. I'll get the bags." with these words, Nero swung himself off the chair and Dante just watched him go.

"You have a good son there. He's damn strong too, almost defeated me at the first meeting, well, halfway." Dante simply babbled to Vergil and smiled at him. Watched his brother slowly eat his slice of pizza. He just had to be patient, maybe he should buy some books for that. 'How to be patient', he'd probably put it down after five minutes anyway, but he'd give it a try.

"I know." Quiet words from Vergil, who then continued to eat, did Dante hear something like proud? Oh and how his brother could be proud of his son, without him here today, at this moment, everything would be different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's recovery continues and a new friend / foe has appeared. (I really have to get used to writing the gentlemen. It's a little more tricky than the others)
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was exactly a week since Vergil and Nero stayed with him. It had been two days since Dante gave blood to his brother, and something had changed in those two days. Vergil had explored the apartment the next day while he was watching TV in the living room. Dante had tried to sit still and just keep watching TV, but at some point he hadn't been able to pull himself together and had followed Vergil with his eyes. His brother had moved slowly, as if a monster were lurking around every corner. But the only monster in the apartment was at most Dante himself. Nero was currently taking on his assignments, what had the boy meant? 'His mom is in good hands with him', sometimes he really didn't believe the words. He wanted Vergil to be more alive again, he didn't act like a ghost anymore, but also not like his brother. It was just complicated and nerve-wracking all of this.

Dante just wanted to force his brother to be himself again. Only he hardly thinks that forcing Vergil to do something is the solution to his problem. At least today Vergil was no longer wearing those white clothes. Nero had got him comfortable clothes that at least hid how thin his brother was. And at least his brother was now lying on the sofa and sleeping, he wasn't alone in his room. No, Vergil stayed where Dante had spent most of the last few days. As if Dante's presence calmed his brother down.

Dante himself was standing in front of the sofa on which his brother was curled up like a cat. No more white clothes and the hair was shorter. He just had to keep this change in mind, it would certainly get more in time. He slowly crouched down in front of the sofa and held out a hand. He wanted to caress Vergil, something screamed in him to make body contact. 'his omega, his counterpart.' Finally he gave in to this urge and carefully placed his hand on Vergil's head, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face. Not even a second later he felt his brother awake and completely tense. He didn't even need to look into his eyes to see how panicked Vergil was.

"I ... it's just me, Vergil. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Vergil stared at him with big eyes, he stared back and slowly Dante noticed how the tension eased.

"Sorry." he just apologized again, maybe he should have suppressed his urge.

But he just had to touch Vergil. He wanted to feel him under his hand, to know that his brother was alive, that he wasn't just imagining it.

"I want to know if you are real." That is why Dante expressed his thoughts.

"Why?" Vergil's question puzzled him for a moment, but he quickly found a passable answer to it.

"It was over thirty years ago. I gave up hope a long time ago that you were still alive. If I had known, I would have done anything to save you. But I didn't know. I had to meet Nero first, and almost kill him to recognize your amulet on him. And even then I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to give myself a false hope, Vergil. I was afraid …" He sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, staring at his brother again afterwards .

"I'm still freaked afraid that I'm just dreaming. That maybe I was defeated by some demon and I'm in a coma or something." Dante continued, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'm just afraid that when I wake up you won't be there anymore." He finished and fell silent.

"I am not a dream." Vergil reached out to place his hand carefully on Dante's cheek.

"I'm just shattered, but I can assure you, I am real even if I often wished I died. I hope that's enough for you brother. I hope I'm enough for you." Quiet words spoken in the silence by Vergil and Dante put his hand over his brother's on the cheek.

"Always. As I said days ago, I have to buy a lot of glue to put you together." Dante squeezed the hand lightly and pulled it to his mouth to breathe a gentle kiss on the palm of the hand. His brother would always be enough for him, even if he was so greedy and wanted more than he was currently getting.

"Just ... I ... I hope our nightmare will be over soon." Dante muttered to Vergil's palm and gave her another gentle kiss.

"I hope that when Nero and I have defeated your tormentor together, that we can finally be happy." Dante thought they had suffered long enough. Of course he would continue to hunt demons, that was his calling, but he would always return to Vergil. Vergil was his anchor, his haven of peace, his home.

So he gave the hand another short kiss before gently pulling it away from his mouth and just holding it with one of his hands.

"I don't want to prevent you from killing Nero's father, but be careful please." pleading words from his brother and he simply nodded.

"Of course we are careful." he wouldn't risk losing his brother again for anything in the world just because he was too careless and underestimated his opponent.

He would train with Nero and make sure they were both fit to face the enemy. The white knight would soon wish he hadn't tormented Vergil so when he was done with him. He wanted his brother and Nero to be free from their traumatic past. Dante wanted everyone to be happy, as happy as they were when they were children.

"Is anyone here? I'm supposed to get in touch with a certain Dante. J.D. Morrison sent me, he said you were looking for a new work partner?" an unfamiliar voice rang out from his office and he wondered if Nero had forgotten to lock. Seemed like that and where he thought he hadn't told Morisson that he now had Nero with him. His head had just been busy the last few days.

"Take some rest, I'm downstairs in the office." a slight nod from Vergil and he gave him another kiss on the hand before he released.

"If anything, you know where to find me." he added and stretched shortly after he got up. Let's see what Morrison had sent him, Lady and Trish were currently out of town, the two were on their honeymoon. Perfect timing for all the mess.

Standing down from the railing, he recognized a tall, slim male figure with tattoos all over his body? He looked like a goth, the matching black clothes, a cane even, not to forget the black hair. What had Morrison sent him?

"Ah good afternoon, I thought I was here in vain." the person spoke quietly and Dante continued down the stairs, then leaned against his desk.

"Actually, the position has now been taken ... But if I may allow you to ask, how could you have helped me. You know what work I am doing?" a soft giggle escaped the young man before he knocked his cane twice on the floor and a black panther appeared at his feet and a huge blue bird appeared on the outstretched arm.

"I don't want to appear impolite, the sight of me may be deceptive. But I am fully aware of what is being done here." the head tilted slightly to the side at the words and a small smirk appeared on the man's face.

"A summoner of demons? And what name are you listening to?" Dante was visibly amazed, but he tried to hide it. He didn't really have much to do with black magic, even if somehow he kept bumping into it. But this strange man was kind of interesting, something new. Although this cool, calm, self-absorbed manner really got on his nerves. But if he could control these beasts, maybe it would be really useful against the battle of decency. Who knows if Lady and Trish would be back in time, so he had to call Morrison too. He should find out where they both were and let them know that he needed support.

"I have no name; I am but two days old ... Just kidding. You can call me V." the young man introduced himself and even bowed slightly to Dante. Dante himself couldn't really begin with the idea, poetry had never been his.

"William Blake?" but it escaped him and was very satisfied with himself that he had recognized it, it had been Vergil's favorite author, only because of that he knew it. He seemed to surprise the young man too.

"A connoisseur?" the friendly inquiries from V and Dante shook their heads.

"No, my brother only liked to read that as a child." he shrugged his shoulders and sat down behind his desk.

"So V ... with your pets, do you want to help? Can they do anything besides posing?" asked Dante, putting his feet on the desk.

"Shadow, please show the man what we can do, but don't kill him." calm words addressed to the panther who pounced on Dante, with his piercing tentacle strikes and growled.

"Woah!" it escaped Dante when he could just dodge and landed on the floor with the chair. "It can change!" another slight nod from V at the words.

"Griffon, do you want to?" he asked his bird, which was puffed up and scratched. "It's about time, to be quiet forever is exhausting!" the bird exclaimed and flew off V's arm to create balls of lighting in the air and set them on Dante.

Dante dodged at the last second and rolled onto his feet afterward.

"Well well. They're useful." his words as he put the chair back in position, he hoped his brother didn't notice this and he thought there was a fight.

"All right, you are arranged. Then you can best fight with my nephew from tomorrow. I have other things to do at the moment. But soon we have to bring a big fish ashore, so all help is all right." added Dante, looking at V in a completely different light. Maybe he wasn't as taken with himself as he looked, maybe he could really do something despite his slight appearance.

"Well, when should I be there tomorrow?" he tapped the floor again and his animals returned to him. Shadow stroked V's legs and the bird sat on V's shoulder.

"Eh ... nine o'clock?" V nodded.

"See you tomorrow, if nothing else?" the man in black turned to the door, opened it, and then his pets disappeared.

"No, see you tomorrow morning. I'll call Morrison and let him know about everything." said Dante who really had to call urgently, somehow there were more and more points why he had to call Morrison.

 _"_ _Farewell, mister stranger / I say hello again, tomorrow / In my thoughts / In my dreams / In my smile..."_ with these words V said goodbye after another nod and disappeared outside, leaving behind Dante speechless and shaking his own head. He had found a funny new partner thanks to Morrison.

All he had to do was tell Nero that he should work with V, because he would continue to take care of Vergil only once there was no urgent matter. Somehow his day had gotten more exciting than he wanted. But he should concentrate, that's why he picked up his phone and dialed Morrison's number. "Ah Morrison, good that you are answering the phone, about V, and the Girls ..."

Dante spoke to Morrison longer than he wanted, but in the end he had everything cleared up with him. He had told him about Nero, said that he needed the ladies by his side and he had talked to him about V. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell much about V. He was said to come from an orphanage, he had told Morrison himself, but the man didn't know anything more, but he wanted to take care of it. Morrison wanted to get in touch when he had more information for Dante. Until then, Dante should try to get along with V, after all, more support was never wrong, especially if the demon was really as powerful as Dante had described it. Dante would do his best, he always gave.

"Vergil, are you hungry?" he called upstairs, but got no answer.

So he just ordered food and would wait at his brothers side while he was going to tell him about V too. After all, he would appear here more often now, so Vergil had to get to know everyone who often went in and out of the Devil May Cry. After V he would tell him about the ladies. So he swung his legs back from the desk and strode up the stairs to his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best start for the two guys, but they will still come together, I'm firmly convinced of that. And in case you're wondering, yes V has his reasons for being what he is now. They will also be revealed later.

Nero was already showered and dressed and was just leafing through one of those dirty magazines from Dante when exactly nine o'clock someone knocked on the door. He swung himself off the sofa and stretched. "Coming." he called and yawned, Dante had thrown him out of bed at eight o'clock that he wouldn't oversleep again. The old guy was up in bed again anyway, just like his mother! He didn't care about his mom but the man has been making a quiet the last few days and he did all the work! At least Dante was taking care of his mother and he was slowly finding that she was looking a little more alive every day.

"Morning." he muttered and finally opened the door after unlocking it. The man who was waiting for him outside, the sight hit him hard.

"Hot ..." he hissed, hoping it was quiet enough. The sobering look he got confirmed, that he hadn't been quiet enough. Shit he thought to himself.

"Good morning, are you the nephew?" Nero nodded and opened the door further so that the man could enter and he did that without even looking at Nero. He thought the view from behind looked damn good too. All of that bare skin, all of those tattoos, he fucking loved the human world! He was totally attracted to the guy.

"Nephew? Are you listening to me?" a disgusting click of his tongue and tapping the stick on the floor brought Nero back to the here and now.

"What? Eh yeah, I'm listening."

The stranger who had introduced himself to his uncle as V sighed and eyed him appraisingly.

"Then I'll ask you again. What's your name or should I just keep calling you nephew?" Nero would have just said V shouldn't call him whatever, but he bit down the comment and swallowed.

"Nero. My mother called me Nero." he replied and just watched the man in black closely. His uncle had said he could summon beasts, he had already seen that with some demons in hell. But this V didn't look like a big bad demon. Why was he acting like a pubescent demon right now? He had to pull himself together, otherwise he wasn't easily distracted. That would have been pretty deadly in Hell and on his assignments.

"Well, V, I'm looking forward to a good cooperation. I should inform you that Dante spoke to Morrison yesterday and we'll have all the papers in a few days. You can call again yourself, otherwise I would tell you what we're doing today. " With an elegant hand gesture, V urged him to continue talking, leaning on his walking cane. Nero disappeared behind the desk, he was just really glad that his father had insisted on learning several languages, so at least he had quickly looked through here and brought order to Dante's chaos.

"Since Dante is behind with some payments, there are only small orders at the moment, but there are many. I have sorted them according to urgency and proximity to one another. If there are no complications, we can do all of the three here today." He pushed the papers to V and watched him pick up the papers with those long fingers and studied them. There was something fascinating about it, somehow he just had to look.

"Hm. I can do the jobs on my own." was V's monotonous answer and Nero grumbled inwardly.

He sat down on the chair and looked up at V. "No, Dante said we should take care of them together and since I've already talked to all the people on the phone. I told them I was coming soon ... it would be strange if I didn't show up. " Did V look angry or why did he narrow his eyes briefly into thin slits? That eye color was really beautiful, like green emeralds. He had never seen such clear eye color himself in Hell and here on earth he hadn't come across that either. There was something mysterious about V.

"Unfortunately you have to put up with me, I won't bite either." said Nero and grinned. V took a step back and hissed disapprovingly, why had that happened now?

"If you have to." V's short answer and he turned away from Nero and stared at the door. Nero understood the man less and less, why was he giving him the cold shoulder?

Nero sighed and shrugged his shoulders, shook his head, ran his hands through his hair just before he spoke again.

"Hey buddy, what's going on? If we're supposed to work as a team, we should somehow understand each other. So I don't know why you're treating me so disparagingly." V slowly turned back to him and he felt a menacing cold aura from this man.

"I'm not your buddy, point one. Also just because we work together we don't have to become friends, point two. So are we going now or am I wasting my time here?" Nero had done something completely wrong with V and he just didn't get it.

"Fine, then I hope you don't mind if we ride my motorcycle, or do you want to walk to the outskirts?" He could be an asshole too, V would see who he was messing with here. His father was a master at it and V still had to learn a lot to get close to his old man. Did he imagine that too or did V tense up with his words?

"So? I'll wait outside by my bike." He got up and picked up his weapons that were lying next to the sofa and put them all in their proper places. Before he just stepped out and left V behind.

Nero went out to his motorcycle, she was really his pride and joy. Of course, that included his weapons, but this motorcycle was special. It was a little bit demonic. But he liked his Kawasaki Versys, beautifully painted in black and red. It had taken a lot of work to convince Amdusias that if he was to work effectively in the human world, he also needed a vehicle, and that was where the baby came out of it. It had everything he wanted and so much more, he could look at it for hours, but maybe that was due to the motorcycle itself. He wasn't quite sure what demonic properties it had. It didn't matter when he took his helmet out of the top case.

"Are we going with that?" why did V's words sound so disparaging again?

"Otherwise just go, then we'll find a meeting point and a time ..." And his helmet was taken from his hand and V put it on. Good thing he had two when he reached back into his top case and took out his spare helmet. Then he got on his motorcycle and adjusted his weapons so that they would not disturb him while driving.

He also felt V climb behind him next and put his arms around him. Where had the stick gone? A creak out of the air and he saw a big blue bird fly far above them. Really practical skills and he hadn't even noticed how he had summoned them, damn he was still distracted from V! He took out his key, turned on the ignition and switched on the intercom between the helmets, practically this technology, he really couldn't get enough of it.

"Hold on tight, the baby sometimes drives faster than I want it to." he said to V and started, he would stick to the speed in the city that was required. But he would max the machine when they got to the outskirts and he had no limit. Let's see how that would like the hot tattoo boy, Nero was grinning at the thought as he settled into the traffic.

V looked a little green around the nose he thought when he finally stopped and took the helmet from him. The man had been silent the entire journey, he himself had adapted to it. Better to concentrate on the journey and really as soon as he no longer had a speed limit, he had given it full throttle. He could also be mean, V had now experienced that.

"V, I see demons nearby!" the big blue bird landed on V's shoulder and Nero took the opportunity to examine it.

"Do you have a name?" the bird looked at him and seemed to be considering.

"Griffon, boy." He wasn't a boy, but he left the topic alone for the moment, he didn't feel like discussing it.

"How many?" the quiet question from V and Nero was really curious. There should actually be a little nest here, the nearby gas station had called Morrison, and at night the demons were supposed to hang around the gas station and cause a mess.

"Enough for all of us, two dozen if not more." said Griffon and V just knocked on the floor when he had his staff back in his hand, which until the bird had just carried and a large panther appeared.

"Wow, he looks a lot better than Dante described, he scared him yesterday." Nero said without thinking and got an amused look from V. He really didn't understand the guy, one second he ignored him and now he looked at him in amusement. He knew why he had stayed away from relationships, women, men and everything else that went with them. It was clearly way too complicated. That's why Nero preferred to push his motorcycle into the shade behind trees and hoped that she wouldn't be noticed there. Maybe he should have left them at the gas station, where they had a short break before they left. Now it was too late for that.

The three of them ran after Griffon, who showed them the way in the air. They quickly arrived at their destination and Nero really had to nod in appreciation. It really didn't look like a 'small' problem what he was seeing.

"Glad I'm there?" he asked V, who was just looking at his panther.

"Go Shadow." he ordered before turning to Nero.

"No, I have to be careful that nothing happens to you." Nero opened his mouth, closed it again, nodded and simply drew his sword on his back. He wouldn’t say a word now, as if one had to take care of him! He wasn't a child anymore! That's why he stormed off and just let the Goth stand. He would show him what he could, V should be amazed. Woe V would later claim again that he had to take care of Nero!

It was almost noon when they finally wiped out the big Empusa nest. Nero sat on the ground, his sword rammed into the ground next to him and tried to get a breath, and why had one of the critters tried to eat him? Would he even get himself cleaned up somehow? How was he supposed to go back on his motorcycle? He was going to ruin the poor thing completely! V himself looked exhausted, he had been able to watch him in the hours of fighting. His companions had done the greatest work, he had mostly only given individual demons the coup de grace or asked Nero to do it. Quite an interesting observation, he would tell Dante about it later.

"Well V, do you still have to take care of me?" he called to him now as he pushed himself up from the ground, his sword shouldered again and went in the direction where the poet was sitting. Had he heard so many quotes from any people, or were they all from the same poet? In any case, V had a book from which he had read out loud, shortly afterwards the attacks of Shadow and Griffon seemed to have been intensified.

Also something interesting what he would tell Dante, now he also knew why his uncle had insisted that they should work together. So he could find out more about V, something they couldn't have done if V had done the work alone.

"Passable." did he hear correctly? Nero was just passable?

"Hey, I saved your ass more than once when your companions couldn't get to you, you call that passable?" He stood by V and really growled at him at the words and V looked up at him, trying to stay calm even when he saw how tense he was again because of him and clenched his hands into fists.

"Thanks. Can we continue now?" the Goth asked and tried to get up and shortly afterwards to lose his balance and Nero caught him at the last second before V hit the ground.

"Hey! Be careful, I think we'll take a longer break. Let's go to my bike, I have something to drink there and there should be some snacks." Nero just got up with V in his arms and just carried him to his motorcycle, despite the V grumbling protest.

"V man. Let the boy help you!" finally said his bird and V pouted and said nothing.

When Nero got to his motorcycle, he was glad that it was still there. He put V down by the tree and looked in the top case to see if he could find anything, and indeed, a bottle of water and a bag of chips were actually still there, even unopened.

"Here, think you've taken over. But I think I'll take a break today. It was more work than it should be. When we've rested, we drive past the gas station and tell the tank keeper right away. No more demons far and wide except for your two familiars. " Nero leaned next to V against the tree and just closed his eyes for a moment, just continued to rest in the shade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately it took a while until the new chapter was out. Holidays, migraines and other problems unfortunately distracted. But hope the chapter makes up for it. This time a little more insight into V. Hope you enjoy reading!

V hated being dependent on other people. Nobody had really helped him in his life so far and the fact that Nero helped him, carried him, didn't exactly make him feel good. That's why he was happy when he was set down on the ground and he was reluctant to accept the bottle of water and the chips. He could have thought of it himself, but he hadn't thought that this job would last so long. V hadn't even thought of it, he had thought it would be an easy game with the demons again. Just like he was used to.

After all, he has been fighting demons since he was little. All he could remember was that he actually always fought. At the orphanage against the other children who didn't like him, beat him up and bullied him. Later in school it was no better, since many children from the orphanage also went to the same school, he was quickly excluded. He quickly accepted because of that, he was better on his own. He had only hoped to get help twice afterwards. Once when the kids were chasing him and he fell down a slope when he was pushed, he broke his leg. That night he had unconsciously called Griffon for the first time. He didn't know how he'd done it, but thanks to his help, he'd made it back to the orphanage sometime in the morning. The watchdogs weren't even interested in where he'd been or what had happened to him. They had simply shooed him into his room and then left him alone.

In good days he wasn't dependent on his cane, in bad days he didn't even want to leave his apartment. Most of the time he had his problems in winter, or when he was really exhausted. As it was the case now. He sighed when he looked next to him and noticed how Nero had simply fallen asleep. V actually didn't feel like sitting here forever under the tree. But since he couldn't drive a motorcycle, he had no choice.

Because of this, he drank something from the bottle and opened the bag of chips.

"Hey V, I want something too!" Griffon could never shut up for more than five minutes ...

"Since when do you need something to eat?" he asked and just kept eating the chips, they didn't even taste that bad. But he threw one to his bird before it would complain. Shadow lay down on his legs and just purred in satisfaction. They were really his only friends and he wasn't about to change that. Shadow had saved him from a bad experience with Griffon back then, he was so glad about it. Since the incident, he had never returned to the orphanage or school. He had left the city by hand.

V had really done quite a bit to survive, he had stolen, cheated, sold drugs, hacked, used his friends to survive. Clothing, food and money, these had always been the most important things to survive and that had not changed. In the meantime he had at least enough money to buy a small apartment. He hadn't gotten the money legally, but he didn't care. He needed a place where he could feel safe and secure. He sighed, clearly thinking too much. So he got out his book and just started reading a few poems. He knew the book by heart anyway, but it was better than just following his thoughts.

A sigh escaped his lips and he looked at Griffon, his bird being too unusually calm.

"What is Griffon?" he asked about it and scratched Shadow behind the ear which ended in only louder purring.

"The boy was really good. He dealt pretty well. I think he can be really useful." said Griffon and shook his wings before he folded them up again and V just thought about it and looked at Nero again.

"I don't like to work with him. He's like a dog ..." and he was more of a cat person, you could see clearly by the black panther on his legs.

"Dogs can be trained." Griffon chirped and V just opened his book again. He would think about it. He had to think about whether he would stay with the Devil May Cry anyway. But if he made good money hunting demons, he would probably stick with it. He attracted her magically anyway, just like misfortune that haunted him from time immemorial.

Destroying demons made him feel alive. Even the blood and guts didn't bother him much. They might not have been normal human views, but he didn't care. Everyone had always seen something abnormal in him anyway, at some point he had just accepted that he was a freak. A freak who likes to read poetry, wore black clothes and even nail polish. He also had two not particularly normal pets and one was even capable of normal conversations with him. He really wasn't a normal person, but he didn't know what he was. V sighed again and just continued to eat the chips, he had meanwhile simply eaten over half of them and if he continued like this there would soon be nothing for Nero. Nero had to buy new ones, after all he had given them to him so that he could eat them.

V took another sip of the water and then closed the bottle and finally put the remaining chips aside. He thought he had waited enough, the longer he was forced to sit here, the more uncomfortable he was in Nero's presence. He had never been next to anyone for so long in years and he didn't like it at all. His companions were an exception, but only because he could summon them and they were somehow a part, he believed, of him.

"Nero, it's time to go." he said and poked him in the side with his cane. Then he tried to get up and was grateful for Griffon's help who held him by the arm as he stood up. Shadow had joined him in the meantime and the three of them now looked at Nero who still made no sign of waking up.

"Shadow." he said about it and watched as the big cat just jumped on Nero and licked his face, a short little smile stole onto his lips.

"What? How? Uh!" it finally escaped Nero and V had to hold back a giggle when he saw Nero trying to push Shadow away from him. No, he tried to keep a neutral face and just watched.

"Shadow, I think he's awake." he said calmly to his panther and watched as Nero sat up and rubbed his face.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Nero hissed at him and V just blinked calmly.

"I want to go home. You rested for over an hour." did he sound a little demanding? Maybe, but he longed for a warm relaxing bath that smelled of pine trees. Slowly his right leg ached unbearably and he would probably have to lean on his stick to be able to walk. Something he didn't want to show.

"An hour? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" V raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep. Besides, you seemed to need it." maybe he sounded a little condescending and not exactly friendly, but his leg stole the last bit of friendliness from him.

"Fuck!" it escaped Nero and V just hissed disapprovingly. Watched the demon hunter get up and pat his clothes before going to his motorcycle to get it right and check. V meanwhile, leaned on the left leg more to relieve the right one, he was bored.

" _The sun went down in beauty, / But the restless tide flowed on, / And the phantom of absent loved ones / Danced on the waves and were gone; ..._ " he simply recited to himself and looked at the sun which slowly sank on the horizon.

"Can you do more of this?" asked Nero and V looked in the direction of the young man.

"Yes." was his simple answer, Nero didn't really seem to like it when he collected the chips and the bottle of water, mumbling to himself. He drank the water and the chips quickly disappeared in Nero's stomach and he just watched in silence.

"My mom loves poetry." what did V care?

"Good for her." was his cold answer because of it.

"You can also be a little friendlier, I'm just trying to talk to you a little here." Nero grumbled back and he just looked at him in silence.

"Fine, fine. Then we'll go back in silence." he said and put everything he had to do in his top case before he got on his motorcycle, put on his helmet and held out the second to V. V slowly approached the motorcycle, trying to walk as calmly as he could, he didn't want to give in to weakness. When he finally sat down slowly, he was glad to relieve his leg. Griffon picked up his cane again and Shadow disappeared. V then grabbed the helmet and put it on. Then he put his arms around Nero and held onto him. There wasn't even a warning from Nero when he just drove off, but V didn't care.

V just leaned closer and closer to Nero while driving, he didn't even notice it himself. As his grip loosened around Nero's waist. He was tired and exhausted, more than he wanted to admit and at some point while driving, he just let go of Nero and fell off the motorcycle.

If Shadow hadn't been there at the moment, V would have had a very bad time. But so the panther formed around V and intercepted the fall. Nero braked shortly afterwards.

"What the fuck!" he cursed and turned the motorcycle and saw what was going on. V just lay motionless on the street and Griffon landed right next to him.

"Of course, it was clear." the bird growled, flapping its wings excitedly.

"Just let go V! Be glad that you are passed out!" the bird complained and finally looked at Nero who had ridden next to him and got off the motorcycle.

"What happened?" he asked, visibly confused, and kneeled next to V and looked at him for any injuries.

Shadow slapped Nero's hand away at the last second when Nero wanted to touch V.

"Keep your fingers close to you boy or Shadow will bite these off." Griffon said and Shadow growled at Nero through bared teeth.

"It's okay, I just want to see if he's hurt." he defended himself and Shadow only moved closer to V. As if his familiare didn't know that V didn't want to be touched.

"He's not hurt, Shadow and I would know that. He's just tired. He overdid it, just like you boy. Only he didn't sleep, he watched over you." Griffon hopped closer to V and put his beak on V's cheek and rubbed it.

"Only we have to get off the street. Shouldn't I help? I'm recovered so far ... in contrast to V ..." Shadow and Griffon looked at each other for a while and then slowly nodded together.

"Well, make yourself useful. It's a long way to his apartment." as if his companions were going to let V stay somewhere else.

You really had to approve of Nero, he put V on the seat of the motorcycle, Shadow wrapped itself around as a belt and Nero pushed it along the road the whole time. Griffon sat on the handlebars or circled over them all, keeping an eye on the situation. Only when they got closer to the city did Griffon get back on the handlebars and describe the way to V's apartment. After more than two hours, they finally arrived.

"From here you can leave it to us to take care of V." said Griffon calmly and looked at V who was still asleep.

"I'm still carrying V up to his apartment, no discussion about it." Nero had enough of it, that's why he stared at the bird and only gave in when Griffon puffed himself up and looked away.

"It's okay. If he kills you for that next time, it was your own fault. Shadow, will you get the keys?" asked the bird and you saw how a tentacle sneaked into V's trouser pocket and then held out the key to Nero.

Nero parked his motorcycle, secured it, before he went into the elevator with V and his animals.

"Top floor." Griffon commanded and Shadow pressed the button and Nero felt uncomfortable with V in his arms. He didn't think the area was really cheap, he didn't know the area that well. But everything looked expensive. With a bling, the elevator door finally opened and Shadow and Griffon left the elevator, looking at Nero.

"Are you coming now, or do you have to be asked nicely, boy?" Griffon tugged him and Shadow hissed in his direction. Nero hurried to follow the two, it looked like it was only left or right and the two companions took the left path and he just followed. Unlocked the door when he was asked to do so by Griffon and then followed Shadow into the bedroom and gently put V in bed.

Nero allowed himself a break by sitting on the sofa and closing his eyes, the way back had really weakened him extremely and before he knew it, he fell asleep. Shadow and Griffon didn't seem to care about him anymore. The two families had both disappeared in V's bedroom. And so it happened that he was sleeping somewhere else, that he spend the night in a location other than the Devil May Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem by George Marion McClellan


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! A new chapter here and this time for the first time a little insight into Vergil's broken head ... How he desperately tries to be himself. I'm so sorry for Vergil. But it will be better in the future. Promise!
> 
> While writing and thanks to YouTube's algorithm I came across this great man with this great cover. Has really helped with the writing.  
> [Jonathan Young - UNRAVEL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVpJGGQHSqc&list=RDaVpJGGQHSqc&index=1)

Vergil didn't know how to feel. The last few years were still very blurry for him and even here with his brother and son, it still often happened that he just stared out the window into nothing. It was so easy to just look outside and let his mind wander. He knew his brother and son didn't like it, but it was normal for him. There was something comforting about it, he had survived for over thirty years in hell by doing that. Now he was doing it again, Dante was shopping and his son was hunting demons. He himself hadn't seen any point in going anywhere else outside of his room, although Dante had allowed him to. When Dante was back he would probably sit down on the sofa again. Only in this way did he not leave the room. Rather, he tried to sort out his memories, which were fragmentary.

He put a hand on the window, let the cool of the windowpane distract him. It was so unfamiliar to see anything other than the same view in Hell for over a decade. Birds, insects. He could remember the names of those creatures he'd been watching for days. He could spend hours just watching how they went about their lives and ignored him.

"Vergil?" was that his brother? Had he wandered off his mind again? His brother was just leaving, or was that hours ago? He had no sense of time.

"Here you are, are you coming into the living room?" He took his hand away from the window, looked at the slightly blue nails, the hand felt cold, it must have been really longer since Dante left.

"Yes." Short words just seem easier to him most of the time.

"Vergil?" what did Dante want now?

"Come on, I'll help you, I don't want to stand around another ten minutes without you moving." he hadn't noticed that so much time had passed again. So he put his hand now in Dante's outstretched one.

"So there we are, sit down and make yourself comfortable." Dante let go of his hand and he curled up on the sofa again like the days before.

"Another worse day today, brother?" Vergil didn't know what Dante meant. But it might well be possible.

"I think so." he slowly opened his eyes again and looked at Dante who had sat down next to him.

"Blood? Nero thinks you should get it every day until you are fine." Blood ... he wasn't really thinking, his body just wanted to start moving again when he felt Dante's hands on him. Why did he stop him?

"No, not like that. Silly, I told you that last time. You just sit next to me and I'll give you my blood." Dante sat him again as he had been before and Vergil just stared at him confused. Had Dante told him that before? He closed his eyes, just forced himself to think. It was so hard, his memories faded so quickly, he didn't even know how he got to Dante anymore.

"Did you? I don't remember." Dante didn't look happy, he wanted to change it. So he moved closer and reached out a hand at the crotch of him. Amdusias had always taken advantage of it, often played with him and pretended to be sad. Just to show him how docile he was. Why did he remember it now?

"Vergil?" Dante held his hand tight, he looked at it.

"Not?" he asked confused.

"Don't cheer up?" his brother shook his head vigorously and he let his head down. Pulled his hand back after Dante let go of her.

"I'll be right back."

Vergil remained in the same position as Dante had left him, only looked up again when his brother sat down next to him again.

"Do you know what cheers me up? When you're better." Vergil didn't know how to go about it. Because of that, he sadly hung his head again.

"Here, drink." he stared at the bleeding wrist, licking his lips. The smell of the blood, he could remember the taste, it had been delicious. Carefully he reached out his hands, drew Dante's wrist closer and put his lips to the wound to start drinking.

"Hmmm ..." escaped him as he closed his eyes. He felt alive, the fog in his head seemed to clear. Vergil always wanted to feel this way, he felt so less lost in himself.

"Drink more brother." Dante demand and he did.

His fingers just kept on holding the wrist, only pulling it closer and he could really remember the conversation with Dante. Also how his brother had cut his hair, as he had also said himself that he was broken. He wanted to keep this clarity, he wanted to savor and use it. He licked the wound with his tongue, noticed how it was slowly closing, it was far too early! He didn't want to drift off again.

"No .." he whined and finally let go of the wrist. The wound had healed, he felt sad. How long would he stay so clear? How long could he remember all of them?

"Brother?" asked Dante and he just looked at him desperately, licking the last bit of blood from his lips.

"What's no?" Vergil pondered how to put it into words.

"Right now, my head is clear. I remember. Just how long? I want to stay that clear." He drew in his lower lip, nibbled at it, and continued to look at Dante in despair.

"I have an idea." Dante got up and he looked after him, what was his brother up to? He came back with a blank pad and a pen.

"Write down what you remember so that you can read it whenever you want." Vergil didn't think the idea was too bad.

"Where should I start?" but that was the question right?

"Just where you want. It doesn't matter if your memories are messed up. You can sort them later." he took the things, shifted his way around on the sofa, stared at the empty white page, considered.

"Here, now, I'm just writing that down. After that, what I'm still remember about." He had to be quick, he was himself the greatest enemy at the moment until the fog spread in his head again. Quick short bullet points, they would be enough and he would remember them. They should reflect the conversation.

"Your blood, it helps me to be clearer." he had to hold onto the realization. He felt more like himself thanks to his brother's blood? Did that even make sense?

"Then just write it all down. If you want, I can give you blood several times a day, I've got enough energy." Vergil didn't know whether that was good or bad. He shrugged his shoulders at this, he was still busy with his bullet points.

"Done. Everything important from now on recorded on paper." Vergil leaned over the page again, he had so much more to write down. Just what was the most important? Where should he start, he just couldn't start in the middle, it was illogical. But maybe really better? He lost himself in his thoughts again ...

"No, no no ..." he put the pen down and rubbed his temples. He didn't want to drift away yet.

"Verg?" his brother spoke to him, he looked at him and watched as Dante sat down behind him carefully and slowly. Vergil just watched him and noticed how his brother gently pushed his hands away and now massaged his temples.

"Let me help you. You just think about it and then write whatever you want." Thinking, that was difficult for him at the moment, but not because of his head. The proximity of his brother distracted him, he smelled so good, he was so warm. He felt comfortable around him.

Because of that, he just leaned closer to him. "Dante." he muttered a contented sigh as his head cleared a bit. The closeness to Dante, he had to write it down that it also helped him to keep his mind. Write down everything that was important. Nero, yes his son, he also had to write down everything he knew about Nero. Also about Nero's amulet, after all, he had given it to him. How could he have forgotten that?

"I ..." he began and didn't know what to do next, surrendering to Dante's touch again.

He was feeling less broken right now, much more likely to remember his childhood. Vergil had once sat like that, too, with his brother peering over his shoulder. They had read a book together. He also had to hold onto the memory, he didn't want to forget it again.

"What are you writing now?" Dante leaned forward, threw his arms around his stomach and he let him, preferring to concentrate on his memory, holding it tight.

"Our childhood, a book, I read to us. You sat like you do now. Only I don't know what I read ..." he lacked this memory.

"Poetry, I believe something from Blake. That was your favorite author back then." Dante helped him on the jumps.

"Blake ..." he tried to concentrate on it.

"Blake ..." he muttered to himself and closed his eyes, at least he wanted to know what he had read back then.

"Tyger Tyger, burning bright, In the forests of the night; ..." he said quietly and with great concentration, he had found his memory again, right?

"Was that it, Dante?" he was unsure.

"Something about a tiger, yep. You remember. I'm proud of you." Warmth ran through him at Dante's words, so he was not quite lost.

He would make it, Dante helped him and his son too. His son and Dante had saved him, he was just remembering it. Amdusias had been there too ...

"Amdusias ..." he would want him back. He pushed his pad away, pulled his legs up, and practically crawled into Dante's lap. His brother put his arms around him and looked at him worriedly.

"Nero and I will destroy him, he can do nothing to you, never again Vergil." soothing words from his brother and he laid his head on his brother's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"I hope so ..." he just tried to make himself smaller as he held onto his brother's shirt. Dante continued to hold him gently, just pulling him closer to his chest.

"You will recover completely. You will also remember everything you want again. Have trust in yourself brother, you can do it." the words sounded so incredibly good. He would like to write it down straight, but he didn't want to let go, he just wanted to sit there.

Vergil tried to remain calm, to enjoy the company. Just close your eyes and listen to Dante's heartbeat. He would get well again, he would ... He wanted to be whole for Dante.

"Did you buy glue?" his brother had mentioned it several times, and it was just coming back to him.

"Quite a lot, I said. I'll just glue you back together." The words put a small smile on his lips.

"Don't let me give myself up again, keep pulling me out of it." Dante just had to do it. If he was on his own he would lose himself again. He was already noticing how slowly thinking was getting harder.

"Again and again, I won't let you forget yourself. Nero will help me too, your great son won't let his mom feel bad." Dante words that kept him smiling slightly.

"Nero ... he's the best ... what happened to me in hell." it had been so hard. So exhausting, he'd been so scared in hell. But his greatest fear had been that Amdusias would take Nero away from him, as he had later done. But his son was older by then, strong enough not to believe Amdusia's words. For Nero there was good and bad and Amdusias was bad.

"He's the best ..." he muttered softly and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Just like you ..." he added and fell silent. A little later he fell asleep.

* * *

Dante watched his sleeping brother on his lap, did his brother understand what progress he was making? That he was able to write something down, to remember some things so clearly. It might not have worked until after he drank blood, but if his blood helped, he would give it to him as often as he could. He was convinced that Vergil would recover completely. He felt it, his Omega would soon be whole again. And when he got better, he would work to ensure that his brother didn't try strange things just because he heard a word, or tried to cheer him up... He had to stop these trained things. He would work on that, he just had to phrase it differently, he had to package the words differently. If it didn't work out, he would stop him every time trying to seduce him. If his brother did that voluntarily at some point later, that would be fine with him. As fine as he had snuggled up against him, but not otherwise.

No matter how difficult it was for him to suppress his instincts. He wanted to bite him, mark him as his, so that everyone could see that Vergil was his! But somehow he had the feeling that Vergil would agree without thinking too much. He didn't want that. Vergil should be able to think twice about it, perhaps even ask him to do so. Until then, he had to behave. No matter how difficult it was for him. But when he saw his brother asleep, he looked so fragile. A shadow of himself. Before, when he was a child, he would never have settled down to sleep on Dante's lap. It had always been the other way around.

Well, Vergil was almost completely broken. Nearly. He refused to believe that his brother had given up completely. The clear moments showed him that all was not lost yet. Broken but not destroyed. He didn't know how to put it into words. He sighed, just slowly and carefully sliding himself more comfortably with Vergil on the sofa. Leaned on the armrest and just watched Vergil. It would and had to get better and then when his brother had recovered a little more, he would go to kill together with Nero, Trish, Lady and maybe also V, Amdusias. He would destroy the demon and then he would annihilate Mundus for having separated him and Vergil as children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the nightmare. Let's see if you can find the hidden clues regarding Vs past. I'm curious about your theories! Feel free to let me know in the comments.

_“One crow for sorrow,_   
_Two for mirth_   
_Three for a funeral,_   
_Four for birth_   
_Five for heaven_   
_Six for hell_   
_Seven for the devils his own self”_

V mumbled the words softly to himself. V knew exactly that he was dreaming, he had felt haunted for hours. A crow that watched him all the time. It wasn't the first time he had this dream, since childhood he had had it regularly, mostly when he was completely exhausted. So he must have completely taken over again. A simple conclusion as he strode further into the wasteland. Dead trees dried up everywhere, dead animals, no water nearby and a glowing red sun shining down on him. He was used to that too, it came along with this dream.

V also knew that he would feel even more exhausted after this dream than he already was. The dream tore at him, robbed him of his strength. He was already feeling the inexorable heat of the sun on him, he was sweating although he knew it was actually a dream, a dream that was far too real. Soon the dream would change, it would become even darker, more exhausting for him, and then the hunt would begin. Where he was younger he was too scared, he never got far and then the monsters tore him apart. The older he got, the more he wanted to survive longer. His dreams were one of the reasons why he hunted demons during the day or at night. He was able to defeat them and it always felt good. Very good.

He heard the fanfare and looked at the sky, dark clouds were coming up, but the only thing he could still see clearly was the sun. V started to run, one thing he was glad about in his dream, he did not have to fight with his leg. The monstrous dogs barked and if he looked around he would see them. Big as elephants, drooling mouths, fangs that had torn him to pieces more than once in his dream, and riders sat on them. They carried all kinds of weapons with them, spears, swords, axes ... bows. He counted to three and dodged to the left, an arrow hit exactly where he had run a second before. He had to be careful, he had to concentrate, he wanted to finally defeat the nightmare.

V dodged to the right again, jumped onto a large stone and let himself fall down, waited briefly until he saw a spear land in front of him. He had caught him more than once, the first time it was his shoulder, the second time right through his chest ... He shook his head, no time to lose his thoughts, he had to go on. So he ran on, always avoiding. V made good progress, only the riders kept catching up with him, as always they were faster. How would they catch him today? He couldn't think about it, he had to fight.

"Further V, further ... always further." he muttered to himself.

If only he could summon his friends here, but he was denied that. Despite that it was his dream, he had no control over it, he hated it like nothing else. Not being in control of his life, he didn't like that feeling. But he let himself be distracted, he wasn't allowed to.

"Dodge, always dodge." more muttered words as he jumped over a hole.

He had also fallen into this several times, and down in the hole endless spears lurked for him. V rolled over, got back on his feet. Now the part was about to come in which he would die. Swampy, thorny area, the only light thing was still the red sun, she was low on the horizon, the light came from in front and blinded him. More monsters lurked here in the shadows. A crow yelled at him and he looked at her, three eyes looked back, stared deep into his soul. He hated that crow.

The hatred for this crow came from deep inside him and every time he saw her, it grew deeper. She watched every time he died and he heard her crowing and it sounded to his ears like he was being laughed at. Every single time in more then ten years since he had this damned nightmare. But even following up on his hatred, trying to catch the crow, was useless, he had learned that too. V averted his gaze from the bird, his breather was over he had to go on, he had to move past the crocodile-like creatures. As fast as his legs could carry him, he jumped on one of the reptiles, jumped to the next when the other tried to snap at him.

"Next ..." he mumbled and jumped again, he lost part of his clothes, he noticed how his pants were torn.

"Damn." he had to go on! He wanted to go further, the dream was going to end somewhere!

V tried to ignore the far too real pain of the wound and jumped on. So far he had only managed to get out of the swamp a few times, the landscape that awaited him afterwards was no less horrific, but he wanted to go there. He saw the end of the thorny swamp, he only tore more off his clothes. He felt how he was bleeding from small cuts everywhere, but he couldn't give up! He jumped over an old stump and finally fell into the bloody sea.

V looked back at the cliff from which he had jumped, the riders were standing above, looking down at him. Beside them the crow was hardly noticeable, as well as the reptiles that had sneaked between the dogs' legs. He had gone through this torture, only what awaited him was no less dangerous, especially since he was bleeding. He saw lanterns rising from the sea everywhere and he cursed, the monsters were that close. Small creatures could be seen around the lanterns, they danced with each other, the first times he had thought they were small, safe islands, had swum to them only to be devoured.

Swimming, just where, that was a question as he tried to avoid the creatures in the water. He had never made it out of here and he still believed he wouldn't do it today. But he would try, just swim away from them, further and further away from them. Only when V turned were they close on his heels. He dived under water, he wanted to get an idea of how many there were. He could see almost infinite pairs of eyes, which were barely illuminated by the lanterns that shone over the water. He knew that these creatures also existed in real life, they were called anglerfishs. They lured their prey with the light and then ate them. Only these were so much bigger, two to three times the height of a normal human and much more demonic. They would easily eat him with their sharp teeth when he was too close.

V swam on, unable to wake from the nightmare that tried to drag him under the water when something wrapped around his ankle.

"No!" he shouted and swallowed water, he hadn't got very far yet.

He had to go on! He had to break away from what was holding him. He tried, tore at the tentacle, or was it an octopus arm? He couldn't see it that well, nor did he want to. But just in that way, he managed to break away from it, but noticed how his right leg was going numb. V made it to the surface, took a deep breath, only to notice a short time later how another arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him relentlessly under the water.

"No no no!" he screamed until his lungs burned and filled with water. The last thing he heard was a malicious laugh.

* * *

"No no no!" Nero woke up when he heard this loud screaming which clearly came from the direction where he had brought V. Nero had slept soundly until just now, but now he was wide awake when he quickly sat up and stormed into V's bedroom. First the smell of blood hit him and he looked around quickly, found the source, V seemed to have scratched his arms bloody until the panther had twisted between the skin and fingers of V.

"V, man! It was just a nightmare calm down. Just a nightmare." Griffon hopped around on the bed, didn't even seem to notice him and he didn't know what to do next.

"They got me again, they got me again … The laughter, the malicious laughter was there again ..." V stammered desperately and clawed Shadow with his fingernails.

"Can I help you?" he knew nightmares from himself and his mother all too well. They were never beautiful.

"You're still there boy." Griffon noticed him and stared at him.

"Had slept on the sofa ..." Nero mumbled back and let his gaze wander back to V, who was still just clinging to Shadow and not letting go, apparently still not noticing him. "Can I help? What to drink or something?" Nero wanted to help, he couldn't bear to see someone suffer, no matter how obnoxiously V had behaved towards him.

"We can do it, we have experience with it." Shadow seemed to growl in agreement at Griffon's words. "V will recover and I think it would be better if you left before he notices you. It would be better for both of you." Griffon looked at V who had a face buried in Shadow's fur and was shaking like a leaf.

"Is that really advisable? He's bleeding, some of the wounds look pretty deep on his arms. Besides ... what smells so good here?" Nero concentrated on the other smell that he was aware of and that was undoubtedly coming from Vs direction. Tempting, dark, spicy, his mouth watered.

"Oh oh ... not that yet ..." Griffon seemed to be on the verge of panic and that panic seemed to spread to V as he looked around and stared at Nero.

"You ... you ... it's your fault ...!" V yelled at him, still trembling and trying to get up in bed, but slumped back on Shadow. "Your fault ... get out, go, leave me alone." more words from V who looked at him with heated eyes, hair stuck to his skin and Nero swallowed, he knew the symptoms that he saw only too well. In addition, the attractive smell that had a direct effect on his crotch.

Griffon suddenly flew in front of him, blocked the view of V and pushed him out, Shadow closed the door behind them both, no doubt to continue protecting V. "You heard him boy. He doesn't want you here." Words addressed to Nero, who was still processing what he had found out about V. V wasn't human, he was at least a half-demon like his mother, if not a full one. In addition, he was about to get his heat.

"Who takes care of him? He needs help, someone who can help him." Griffon pushed him further back so that he fell over the arm of the sofa because he wasn't paying attention to it. Now he was lying on his back and Griffon sat down on his chest, leaned down and looked at him.

"What do you know what V needs. You don't know him." Griffon hissed. Nero licked his lips, tried to collect himself.

"He's an Omega right? He needs blood, he needs someone to be there for him." One thing he had at least learned from Amdusias, an omega in heat needed an alpha to survive.

"An Omega? Blood? What do you know, tell it or I'll throw you out the window." Griffon fluffed himself up, stretched his wings before folding them back up and scowling at him.

"My mother is one too. Omegas need blood in their heat otherwise they get weaker and weaker and finally die. Has V ever had blood from an alpha?" Nero watched the bird who looked thoughtful and finally flew from his chest, sat down on a large artificial branch and brooded on there.

Nero sat up carefully, looked at Griffon and tried to ignore the smell from V's room, as well as the low whimpering that came from there. "Has he never had blood? Does he even know he's an omega?" he asked the bird who finally turned his head towards him after a while.

"He doesn't know anything boy, he's an orphan, how should he know anything?" Nero ran his hand through his hair, thinking he could offer to help, he knew what had to be done only too well. Only he didn't want to be hated by V.

"But it's true, he's getting weaker, isn't it? He's tormented by his heat every time only with the two of you? Does he even eat and drink enough?" Nero just couldn't stop asking, he just had to know, something in him urged it.

Griffon flew over to him again, sat on the arm of the sofa and scowled at him. Its plumage seemed to crackle with electricity, so much did the bird seem tense. "V is getting weaker, each time he needs longer to recover from it." Griffon finally confessed and looked at the door, Nero followed the gesture. 

"I want to help, I can give him my blood, I can be with him." Griffon shook his head, closed his eyes before looking back at Nero. 

"Your blood, yes, nothing else. Shadow takes care of V. Damn it, why a stupid nightmare and now the ... bad timing..."

Nero continued to look at the door and nodded. "Okay, I'll help. Only it is not advisable that I go into the room, it is hard enough not to rush in." As if the urge wasn't strong in him. He wanted V, he wanted him under himself, begging and whimpering while he fucked him hard again and again. Only he wasn't his father! He clung to that thought as Griffon looked at him again, slowly nodding.

"Open the windows, do what you have to do so you don't go to V. He would never forgive you if you took advantage of his weakness." as if Nero could forgive himself for that!

"I have to call Dante, my mother shouldn't worry." he explained and went to the first window tore it open, then all the others in the living room and the open kitchen that was connected to it. The smell got weaker the further he was away from the bedroom, only he still knew what was happening to V and his imagination was only too happy to inspire the images in his head.

Nero discovered the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen, luckily he had quickly familiarized himself with such devices and he knew the number of the Devil May Cry by heart. He quickly dialed the number and waited, hoping that Dante would answer quickly. "Devil May Cry, you are talking to Dante ..." Dante's voice finally rang out after a few rings and Nero sighed in relief.

"Dante, this is Nero." he said and heard the demon hunter moving in the chair.

"About time you got in touch, where are you?" asked the elder, Nero looked at the door of V.

"At Vs place, I'll help him with something for the next few days. Please take care of my mom, I'll explain everything to you when I get back. I promise." his words and he heard Dante sigh. "Trust me, I'm fine. It's just that I can't leave here right now." he stammered, struggling for words.

"Well well. I'll take care of Vergil anyway, I'll just order food, that's nothing new. But you owe me an explanation Nero." Nero was relieved.

"Sure, I have to hang up until the days ... and thanks Dante." Nero hung up quickly before Dante could say something again and looked at Griffon who had joined him.

Nero looked at the bird, waited for him to say what, Griffon was just opening his beak when a loud moan reached their ears and both of them flinched. "Um ..." Griffon cleared his throat and looked at the bedroom door and back at Nero. "Blood, since V is relaxed and hopefully drowsy now ... it should be easy to give him something to drink." Nero nodded and swallowed hard, he probably had to use the toilet urgently, slowly his problem in his pants was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"Yes ... he needs something regularly for the next few days, just like normal food and drink ... and actually something else ..." Griffon looked at him, the bird seemed to sense what Nero was going to say and shook his head. "Okay, just the first three things." Nero's hasty words and he was so free to just search the kitchen for a knife and a cup.

"You and Shadow can do that, right? A cup, or should it be another container?" Griffon shook his head again.

"That works, so he gets water later. You have to go shopping, usually V can feel when he's close, this time we don't have any supplies." now it was Nero's turn to nod.

"Sure, I'll just have a quick shower after the blood and then I'll go shopping for all of us." with the words he cut his artery on his wrist, let the blood run into the cup and waited until it was fairly full before he allowed his wound to heal.

Griffon grabbed the cup with a claw a moment later. "Take a shower, there are towels in the bathroom closet. I'll put the key out for you. Buy something easy to eat for V, Shadow and I don't care, V alone is important." Griffon's words and he heard the concern.

"Sure, I'll find something." Griffon nodded to him, flew towards the bedroom and Nero leaned against the kitchen counter for a moment.

So he really hadn't planned to spend the day, to even find out what V was. He definitely had to talk to him when V was back in his right mind, but first of all he needed a cold shower and then went shopping for him and V and he would still think of V's pets. Nero finally pushed himself off the counter and headed for the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you noticed the new tags, I hope you can handle it, but I think you could already guess from the last chapter. Shadow is a good kitten ... who takes great care of V. Nero also tries his best not to go insane. Have fun! And as you may have seen, the rating has changed.

Nero was so happy when he got to the bathroom, it smelled of V, but not as extreme as in the living room and kitchen. That he would even find out what V was, he hadn't planned it. He had suspected that V wasn't human. These abilities that he possessed, this magic that resided in this graceful body, this power ... He had heard that people made contracts with demons and thus got power, he had heard it often enough in hell when demons had made fun of it. But V was more than a simple human, he was at least a half demon and an Omega too. That V had survived so long without blood, V's parents, at least the demon, must have been very powerful. There were still too many strong demons to be Vs father or mother just for his liking. There were just too many for him to worry about it now. V's smell distracted him anyway, as did his problem in his pants that just didn't want to go away. So Nero quickly took off his clothes and went into the shower that was almost at ground level. How much money did V have that he could even afford this? He just shook his head and turned on the water. He didn't want to worry about it now, rather try to get his body to relax.

He leaned against the cold white marble wall behind him, reaching for one of the shampoos here, he had never heard of the brands. But he wasn't really long on earth to know everything. He smelled it and thought the smell was okay, it smelled just like V when he carried him up yesterday.[1] V ... his head was full of the hot gothboy. Those long slender fingers, this body that was so full of tattoos ... Nero let his hand wander slowly over his body, finally took his manhood with one hand, pumped a few times and grunted satisfied. He just imagined it was V. It was just not easy to please him, where he continued to work, ran his thumb over the tip and then scratched it with his fingernail. With the second hand he reached deeper and kneaded his testicles. Moaned as he grabbed harder and bit his lower lip in the process. He didn't think the bird or the panther would notice what he was doing in the shower, but he preferred to be safe. Somewhere he was a bit embarrassed, but that had to be on his human side, the demonic just wanted to go to V and fuck him.

But Nero was stubborn, he wouldn't let his demon side win, rather he continued to occupy himself with his member. Just up and down with the hand over and over again, squinting his eyes and continuing to bite his lower lip until he finally tasted blood, but he wanted to hold back his moan. Only the closer he came to his end, the less he could suppress his moan and finally he gave up when he realized how he was about to come. He finally came loudly, but was able to resist groaning V's name. He hadn't come so fast and hard in ages. Wouldn't be that he would be completely inexperienced in carnal desires, but just because of the look and smell was something. If he had been near Succubi he would understand, but so .. Nero was just glad that his head was slowly clearing up, at least for the moment. So he showered quickly to the end, after drying off he simply put on his clothes from yesterday. Outside he saw the key on the living room table, grabbed it and quickly left. Shopping and distracting himself from what was going on in the bedroom was now his job. He wanted to be useful and help and that is what he would do now.

* * *

V lay in his large bed while Nero was showering, weak and exhausted. The blanket was on the floor, the sheet under him looked rumpled. V hated feeling so weak, not being in control of his body. He hated not being in control and that was Nero's fault. Somebody just had to be to blame for it where his head was halfway clear.

"V, Shakespeare, look at me, I've got a drink for you." Griffon's words and he tried to focus on his familiar. Whatever was in the cup, it smelled tempting.

"Bring it on." uttered low words in a hoarse voice as he tried to sit up and let Shadow help him. The cat was really great in many ways, every time she helped him get over this terrible phase with Griffon.

"Open your mouth, it's fine and now swallow V." said Griffon as he just let himself be helped, his hands trembling, he would have spilled all his drinking if he had wanted to hold it. But as it was, he drank well and didn't even really care that it was blood, he didn't even notice. The pain in his body became more bearable, even if he still felt empty inside.

"How do you feel?" his bird asked and put the cup on the bedside table, sat down in the beanbag on the floor and V licked his lips as he watched, then closed his eyes.

"Better, I want more of it. Whatever that was ... it gave me strength, I feel better than usual." V slipped back into a lying position, he just knew very well that he wouldn't have this quiet phase forever. At least he'd managed to get rid of all his clothes, every bit of clothes had been way too warm for him. Even now his skin felt hot, as if he had a fever, only he knew it wasn't. Whatever illness it was that befell him regularly, he hated it. Since he was twelve or thirteen, he went through this hell every three months or so, and each time V got weaker. Eventually this disease would kill him. Just one more reason not to trust anyone too much and to stay alone.

V sighed and tried to save his strength, because he hadn't slept very well, they weren't really there. He noticed now that he was getting a painful problem in his crotch again.

"Shadow ..." he whimpered a few minutes later when it just got worse. The big cat, just because of this, pushed itself between V's legs, began to lick him, which made V gasp. He still felt so sensitive there, that rough tongue didn't make it any better there.

But he didn't complain, at least his two only friends were with him at the time and helped him through it. Only he wanted more, only Shadow's tongue wasn't enough for him.

"More ..." he whimpered about it and spread his legs further, sank his fingers into the soft fur of Shadow and looked at him lustfully. Shadow himself growled something at him and looked into his eyes, V nodded and then he watched with satisfaction as two long tentacles formed on his shoulder. These tentacles stroked his heated body and wandered to his mouth and V licked it off, sucked on it as it slid into his mouth and back a short time later. Shadow only growled more and V giggled, his head feeling foggy again. So only one oops escaped him when he was turned on his back by Shadow. His head just wasn't following as quickly as Shadow reacted.

Now Shadow used his two tentacle arms to pull him to his knees and he wrapped one around V's waist to hold him better while the other tentacle wrapped around his neck and finally just pushed the tip into his mouth. V groaned under Shadow's treatment and closed his eyes with pleasure. V started sucking on the tentacles again, getting as comfortable as he could on all fours, wiggling his bum in front of Shadow's eyes. The panther only growled again and began to lick him from behind. He whimpered when he felt the cat's tongue press into his damp crack and clawed his fingernails into the sheet. Another thing that V had to get used to, he was not only male below the belt, but female too. But at least it made sex with Shadow so much easier, plus there was more than one hole down there to please him.

Only at some point when Shadow continued to lick him, he just couldn't anymore, he whined and just pressed himself more against the panther's head, he needed more!

"Shadow, I think you're annoying V, doesn't even give him the chance to breathe." commented Griffon who had been silent until now. The panther only growled at him when he looked at him briefly before he got into position, slipped up so that he knelt over V and rubbed his member against V's pussy. V's whine got louder and Shadow pulled his tentacle out of V's mouth for the time being, before slowly pushing himself into him. One thing the panther had in common with real animals was that its dick was also studded with small thorns. V screamed, but not really in pain, he didn't know it any other way, much more because he just didn't feel so empty anymore.

"More ... please ..." he begged and pressed himself against Shadow with every push the panther made.

That maybe everything wasn't quite normal, V had simply accepted it at some point. He didn't like people anyway, someone had almost raped him at the time, it was the same boy who pushed him down the slope years earlier. That he now turned to Shadow's help, he had no other choice, he didn't want it any other way. Back when it first happened to him, all three of them had been overwhelmed and somehow it had happened. Nothing had changed since then except that he got weaker every time it happened. But before he died he had decided to kill the boy from back then, that would be his last act.

When Shadow was finally completely inside him, V could just gasp in short bursts. Cats may have been relatively narrow at the top, only the closer you got to the testicles the bigger it got and Shadow was bigger than its relative. So V really had a lot in himself stuffed and Shadow now pulled back with a growl, before he sank deep into him again and kept repeating that.

"Yes ..." V whimpered, pressing his head into the pillow and trying to ignore his trembling knees, his body didn't keep up with this pace for long. Shadow noticed it, wrapped the second tentacle around his waist, away from his neck. V could now breathe better in theory, but air was a foreign word for him. His body burned, hurt, but at the same time it was just perfect and it was almost what he longed for inside. Just something was missing.

Only that didn't interest him, he wanted more.

"More ..." he demand because of that, glanced at Shadow over his shoulder, a questioning look back and he nodded.

"Everything ..." he managed breathlessly and shortly afterwards felt how Shadow changed his body and a third tentacle pushed its way into his bottom. It was big and long, almost like Shadow's penis. V groaned lustfully, tears ran down his cheeks but he didn't care. If he wanted everything, he wanted everything, no matter how worried his friends were. He'd recover from it if not ... well, at least he'd have had a lot of fun before.

"Griffon, I'm back. Can you come out for a minute?" The words didn't make sense for V, so he ignored them, much more he narrowed himself around Shadow which made the cat hiss. Griffon himself watched them both briefly before he opened the door with a claw and flew quickly out.

"What is boy?" he asked and saw how Nero took off his shirt and threw it to Griffon, who caught it.

"Well ... it occurred to me that the smell of alphas also helps omegas and ... well ... that smells like me." Nero stuttered rightly and Griffon had to admit that Nero was nice. Maybe he could convince V if the two spent more time together.

"Good, I'll give it to him. He should need blood again soon anyway ..." Griffon muttered and looked at the door. He could hear V's groaning through the door and Nero coughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll also prepare something to eat, then you should try to feed him. If not, blood should help too, only after that he should eat a lot. Just try it better. I'm not an expert and I can't ask my mother. " Nero's words and Griffon simply nodded. At the moment he tried not to worry about the boy, he flew back and just threw the shirt. It landed on V's head who instantly grabbed it and rubbed his face against it, apparently the boy was right the way V reacted to it. These would be fun days … Griffon sighed and continued to watch over them.

  
V hadn't noticed that Griffon was gone, much more likely that he was on the verge of climaxing. Now that he got the shirt, he just instinctively grabbed it, it smelled good, it smelled just right. He practically purred into the shirt as he rubbed against it with his cheek and narrowed further around Shadow and finally came moaning loudly, Shadow followed shortly afterwards. Hot poured into him. He groaned into the shirt and clung to it, breathing deeply in and out of the smell. Something in him, liked the smell, it satisfied him in a completely different way than Shadow could, it calmed himself down. Exhausted, he also sank on his side when Shadow broke away from him and withdrew, tired he simply closed his eyes for a moment. He needed a break.

"I'm out for a moment. Shadow open the window here and put a blanket over V." Griffon commanded around before grabbing the mug and opening the door to the living room again. V just snuggled against the shirt, satisfied, he had never felt so good. So he just gave in to his tiredness and fell into a deep sleep. Shadow meanwhile carried out Griffon's orders, pulled the blanket from the floor with his teeth and spread it over V, then he used his ability to tilt one window before he joined Griffon.

"V is sleeping? Well, boy then you still have time before you can give blood." Griff's words as he watched Nero slowly warming up a soup in a saucepan. The boy himself had put a pizza in the oven.

"Then I can still eat. How is he?" asked Nero and looked for plates and cutlery. Griffon exchanged a look with Shadow before answering.

"Better so far than usual. Let's see how it is for the next few days. V needs a bath afterwards when he's awake." Nero nodded and got his pizza out of the oven, turned off the stove because of the soup. If V was asleep he doesn't need anything to eat right away.

"Well, let me know so I'm not in the way. Part of me still wants to see V and take care of him the Shadow way." muttered Nero after putting the first slice of pizza in his mouth. Griffon and Shadow just nodded, just enjoying the break they were granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Exactly Nero, V smells like after a fight with almost endless demons, once kissed almost tar because he fell off the motorcycle and not to forget completely sweaty. A good example that Nero's head is also elsewhere ... I just had to comment, sorry not sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found Chapter 10. Have fun while reading! And it turned out differently than planned ... I'm sorry.
> 
> New Tags added, be prepared. Some Trigger warning.

Dante had a very light sleep since Vergil and Nero were with him. He always woke up when he noticed how his brother mostly stole himself into the bathroom at night, just like now. He had told him often enough that he didn't have to sneak, nothing would happen to him here, but that didn't seem to have gotten through to his brother yet. At least the diary seemed to have an effect, his brother could remember more things and it seemed to help him to regain control over himself. At least the last few days seemed better, he still had to see what the future would look like. He hoped so much that Vergil would find himself again.

It pulled at his control so much not to even yell at Vergil, he was just desperate inside. He wanted to shake Vergil, beg and plead that he should be 'normal' again. Dante had promised him that he would glue him together, piece by piece, only he would not have believed how difficult it would be for him to be strong. Now that Nero didn't come back, because he had to take care of V. Whatever had happened there, he would like to know. Damn it, how he wanted to know it, but most of all he wanted out. He felt like an animal that was locked up, he had back what he loved most in the world, but at the same time it hurt to see Vergil every time. It was maddening.

"Dante?" very soft and hesitant his brother's voice and Dante didn't know how to react. Should he keep pretending to be asleep? Or should he answer Vergil?

"Hm?" But then he got out mumbled and saw Vergil approaching the bed barefoot. Without saying a word, Vergil crawled under the covers and curled up on his chest like a cat. He hadn't expected that now, he blinked and stared at Vergil who had closed his eyes. What did that mean? Dante could remember crawling into bed to Vergil when he was a little child because he had a nightmare, but now Vergil? Slowly and hesitantly he put both arms around him, sliding himself with his brother a little more comfortably that even he might find sleep.

Whatever that meant, he hoped it was positive. Dante hoped so much. He stared at Vergil and just tried to guess what made his brother come to him. The fact that Nero didn't come home for a few days didn't seem to bother him, Vergil had just nodded slightly and then turned back to his diary. Vergil hardly went anywhere without the book, even when he was lying on the sofa in the living room, it was close at hand, it seemed to give him a hold. But Dante could understand it, after all, the book contained a lot of memories that Vergil still lost as easily as grains of sand in a desert.

Dante sighs and now really tries to find sleep, forcing his eyes to close and also to keep them closed. But the proximity to his brother distracted him, he just had to look at him again. Even in the dim light he could make out him well, the white hair that was at least not as long as when he first saw him. Dante stretched out his hand for it and stroked it lightly, his brother seemed to be sleeping or he didn't seem to mind being touched, after all he had allowed him to hug him. He gently stroked the soft hair, he thought his own felt much coarser, but he never really cared about it. It had never been important to him either. Dante sighed softly again, he just couldn't help it when he breathed a kiss on his brother's hair. It was just hard to see his brother like that. The past and now the present were really hard contrasts. If only they hadn't argued back then, but that had actually happened every day. Back then they had been like fire and ice, two complete opposites and now, Vergil lay as still as a lake on him, breathing very calmly and Dante, his fire had long been extinguished.

He had lived throughout the day, from one assignment to the next, always had a brisk saying ready, but much of it had simply been facade. Lady and even Trish had seen it through time ago, had tried to help him, but he hadn't wanted to. Dante had just wanted to continue to live in his filth, only after it had been established that Nero would move in here and also Vergil, Nero had forced him to clean up with him. Only his bedroom didn't look tidy, there were clothes lying around, a couple of pizza boxes itself, empty cans of beer. But all that hadn't bothered Vergil when he had just crawled into bed with him. Maybe he should clean up, maybe he could motivate Vergil to help him, would distract his brother and at least he didn't have to do it alone. Alone he could never really cope with tidying up, he never saw any point in it, would soon look exactly the same as before in a short time anyway.

Dante just tried to fall asleep further, to continue stroking his brother's hair and maybe he should just count sheeps? Apparently it should help if you had sleep problems, it just had never worked on him before. He'd found himself often enough just lying in bed or on the sofa for a few days, staring at the ceiling the whole time. He only moved when his stomach or the toilet called. Those were really bad phases for him, but at some point they were over. Just now his insomnia overtook him again. He would get through it ... as always.

At some point he seemed to have fallen asleep after all, but it definitely felt too short. Dante grumbled softly and pulled what he had in his arms closer to him, buried his nose in soft hair. He just wanted to sleep a little more, but he felt stared the whole time and he felt fear, only that wasn't his. Slowly blinking, he opened his eyes, white hair? He moved his upper body away a little and looked deeper, his brother? He wasn't fully awake yet, he blamed it on the fact that he had just forgotten about it.

"Morning." he muttered, looking his brother in the eye, still feeling the fear of Vergil.

"Why are you afraid? Don't you remember how you got here?" he asked and saw the slight nod and inwardly this answer from his brother hurt. He was afraid of him, because Vergil really didn't have to have that.

"You crept in during the night, curled up on my chest like a cat and fell asleep shortly afterwards." he explained and hesitantly brushed a strand of hair from his brother's forehead, so he could see him better immediately.

"Still don't remember?" he asked and couldn't quite hide that he felt hurt.

Again a slight movement of the head, Vergil couldn't remember and maybe because of that Dante sat up a little quickly and frustrated. He saw that he only frightened his brother even more, he made himself very small and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not hurting you, you know that. I'm just frustrated, nothing more." Dante rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over the back of his neck. This whole situation was stressful for him.

"I ... I can help ..." soft words from Vergil and he looked at him again. Dante could imagine how his brother wanted to help him get rid of his frustration and he didn't want to. He was really not so desperate that he would use Vergil to clear his head again, then he would not be better than Nero's father. Could he get himself a rubber doll or a pocket pussy if he were really so desperate. And why does he feel even more frustrated now?

"No. I don't want you to feel compelled to serve me in such a way. I've already explained that to you many times." Why did Vergil look at him sadly now? Did he say something wrong? Without a word he watched as his brother got up and disappeared from his room. He'd definitely said the wrong thing.

"Damn it." It escaped him and he threw his pillow against the closet. What was wrong with his words? That only frustrated him even more and he noticed how he growled, good that Vergil was no longer in the room, otherwise he would probably only frighten him more. His brother hadn't known how he got to him, he had been afraid, it was only natural not to impose himself on him, wasn't it? Just what if ... even if it certainly wasn't, what if Vergil offered it willingly? Not out of habit, but because he wanted it himself? If that was it, then he must have just given his brother to understand that he has no interest in him. That he probably found Vergil dirty, not at all sexually attractive, maybe even disgusted?

"Fuck." it escaped him and he rubbed his face. If it was really what he was thinking, he really screwed up.

Somehow he had to straighten it out. Of course, at the beginning he had looked at Vergil strangely, and had not even recognized him properly. But as skinny as he was, plus this extremely long hair and this passive manner ... it just wasn't his brother. Now and then he saw the real Vergil, mostly after Dante gave him blood. He was still pretty passive, but his words were evidence of an alert mind, a person who knew how ruined he was. And that person he had just hurt with his words. He withdrew into the shower, he had to calm down somehow so that he could hopefully find the right words to convince Vergil that he definitely didn't find him disgusting.

When Dante came out of the bathroom a short time later, did he smell blood? He clearly smelled blood and that came from the guest room, from the room where Vergil spent most of the time when he was not in the living room...

"No, no, no ..." he muttered to himself as he ran to the room and pushed open the door with force. He saw his brother flinch and press his slashed wrist close to him and at the same time he hissed at Dante.

"What are you doing Vergil?" did he sound panicked? Maybe a little, really, but why did his brother do that? So much was buzzing in his head right now that he just didn't understand it.

"I'm broken ... dirty ... dirty ... and worthless ..." his brother managed to say and looked at his wrist, which was still bleeding, why wasn't it healing? Didn't his brother want to live anymore? Because of his reaction in his bedroom? Because he rejected him again?

"You ... Vergil ..." he started and swallowed, it was hard for him to say anything, his throat felt like it was constricted.

"You do not want me!" added Vergil with a sob and began to rock back and forth in bed.

"I'm dirty, of course you don't want me. Who wants that ..." rather clear words while tears ran down his brother's cheek. Dante took a step closer and Vergil just moved closer to the wall. He didn't want Dante to get any closer, that was just obvious.

"But I want you, Vergil." Dante finally managed to say it and his brother just shook his head and grabbed next to him, a short time later he also knew what it was when Vergil cut his whole inner forearm up to the elbow damn quickly with a sharp kitchen knife.

"No ... always no ... always no ... just no from you ... always no ..." Vergil managed and briefly licked the blood spatter from the corner of his mouth.

"Always no ... always .... so often no, I said it so often ... and it was never no ..." Dante was rooted to the spot, he just couldn't move if everything in him was screaming for it. He fell to his knees, desperation held him tight and he could only watch his brother continue to bleed over himself and the bed.

"Vergil ... please ..." he managed and his brother just looked at him with a touch of madness in his eyes.

"Please never help ... please made it worse ..." said Vergil and looked at the knife he was still holding in the other hand.

"At least ... I saw you again, brother ..." Dante heard soft words and he saw his brother reaching out, did he want to ram the knife into his chest?

He was at his brother's side faster than he could even think, his body finally obeyed him again.

"Uff." he uttered when he felt the knife in his back, at least it wasn't Vergil's chest. That was his only thought at the moment.

"Don't leave me, damn it, I love you, you idiot." he hissed at his brother and took off his shirt, which he had recently put on after the shower, and grabbed Vergil's injured arm, wrapped it tightly around it. Better than nothing first.

"Don't do this to me. I forbid you." he brought out pressed and noticed for himself how tears ran down his cheeks at his words.

"Why not? Always no .. always ... what do words mean ..." the confused sounding words of his brother who was below him and looked into his eyes again.

Dante tried to understand Vergil, to guess what was going on in his brother's head. He had already told him that he loved him, that he wasn't allowed to. But words just seemed to be of no use with Vergil, as waiting as he looked at him. Dante was feeling desperate himself, how long was his brother so clear in his head until he forgot everything, would it happen again? One wrong word from him and it ended like that again? If he didn't find a solution quickly, there would be no other time. He saw the blood still seeping through his shirt, the red stain on the bed growing larger. So Dante did the only thing that he could think of, he just kissed his brother.

In the kiss he put all his feelings for his brother, all his love and affection, his longing for him. But also his despair and fear if he lost him. He wouldn't take it again if he lost him, if his brother gave up, he could do it too. He would be sorry for Nero somewhere, but he hoped the boy would survive.

"You are my Vergil, you mustn't give up. I need you." he breathed towards him after he had released himself from his lips and looked his brother in the eyes the whole time as he speak. His brother closed his eyes first and turned his head to the side, tears made their way down his cheeks again and Dante just waited. Did Vergil believe him or not?

"So ... so ... I was never kissed ..." very quiet words, mumbled more into the sheet than addressed to Dante.

"I do not think that the demon loved you." Dante's words and he gently turned his brother's face back to him, gently kissing the tears from both cheeks.

"Damn I love you, you're my better half. I was nothing without you. I was a failure, I lived in my own filth until Nero came. Don't do it to me and leave me. I would follow you otherwise. " He swallowed the 'please', he wanted so badly to say it, but he avoided it. Vergil just turned his head to the side again and closed his eyes.

"If I don't go ... will you stay? Am I not too dirty?" he asked and Dante swallowed. He couldn't screw this up, he couldn't.

"Of course I'll stay, I promised you. We'll puzzle you together, I have a lot of glue there. You're not too dirty either, I just don't want to take advantage of you. I ... I felt your fear when I woke up . That you couldn't remember why you were with me. What would have happened if you had helped with my frustration and then fell asleep? What would have happened if you had woken up when you had noticed what you had done, or much worse if you didn't remember but saw it? " Dante took a deep breath after all of his words and saw Vergil's cheeks reddening with shame?

"I didn't think of that." whispered words from Vergil and he saw his brother look at him again.

"I ... I couldn't think clearly ... I'm sorry." Vergil apologized and looked at him ruefully.

Dante sighed and nodded, slowly detached himself from his brother and also pulled the knife from his back with one hand, which he had just ignored the whole time until now.

"You drink from me now and let your wound heal." clear announcement from Dante as he sat down on the bed next to his brother and looked at him. Vergil nodded slowly and sat up, after all, Dante had pushed him onto the bed before that. His brother should drink enough too, he looked dangerously pale, almost even worse than he had seen him the first time. Dante waited a little longer until Vergil had slipped next to him and was about to cut his wrists as usual until he came up with another idea.

"Drink from my neck, I want you to drink from me there." he said, just pulling his brother onto his lap.

"Understood?" he asked and Vergil just nodded irritated. Dante nodded in satisfaction and cut his neck and only bit his lower lip, damn it was definitely more uncomfortable than the wrist, but he didn't care.

"Drink now." he grumbled and watched as Vergil slowly approached the source of blood and hesitantly put his lips on it and began to drink. Dante put both arms around his brother and just held him in his arms. Vergil should feel that he was with him, that he wanted him, that he wouldn't let him go, that he was there for him. That he loved him.

"Drink as much as you need ..." he whispered in his brother's ear and let himself sink back into bed with him and let Vergil keep drinking. His brother should refresh his lost blood and take more, he would give him everything of himself as long as it made Vergil happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tia's fault, she gave me the idea to write from Amdusia's point of view. I think it's relatively harmless, I was still holding back. But it is still enough telling what Vergil experienced and more.
> 
> And new Tags added.

Amdusias was more than a little upset that his toy had been stolen from him. He really worried less about his arm, it would grow back over time, it wasn't the first part of his body that he had lost in the more than a thousand years that he had been alive. He even knew Sparda at Mundus's side! He was old enough that he didn't care. Rather, he was angry that his son had dared to rebel against him and had freed his mother on top of that. His son had always been too stubborn, it had been wrong to leave him with his mother for so long. Nero had really been a good addition to his army; it had strengthened his reputation to have such an alpha as his son. But he should have trained him a little better…

Perhaps he should have trained him as well as his mother. Vergil had been so docile, so beautifully broken. It had been funny and had really amused him for a while until he found it boring. Back then it was really easier, now he had to deal with several problems. He had to let his son pay for the betrayal, then he had to kill the demon hunter and finally, he wanted his toy back. Maybe his son would try to heal his mother. An evil grin crept over his lips and he hummed contentedly at the thought. Maybe he would have more fun with Vergil again, maybe he could start breaking him all over again…

Amdusias leaned back in his chair and looked at his bed where two half-dead omegas were lying. He had to let off steam and who was better suited to that than other toys from him? He had a whole harem of these lower creatures, demons of various kinds that were all his. Only Vergil had been special because he was a half-demon and Master Mundus had given him that as a reward for his loyalty.

He still remembered how he had got Vergil, soaked in blood from the attack on the house of the Spardas, he had tried desperately to defend himself, had even bitten his hand. Amdusias grabbed his hair and threw him against the wall, showing him that he would not tolerate such rebellious behavior. Half unconscious, the boy had tried to be strong, he had knocked him out. That he hadn't killed him right away for his behavior, now it was his master's merit. He was allowed to do anything to him, only he was not allowed to die.

It's good that in his years he knew so many ways to torture and break someone. He had given the child to his omegas, they were to wash him and then bring him to his room. Of course they obeyed, duly and drilled as they were. Then he had tied the boy to the bed and waited for him to wake up. Amdusias had noticed what the boy was, he had faintly taken the smell of an omega on him and that had been much to his delight.

He had waited until the boy was awake, watching him from the armchair in which he was now sitting again as Vergil tried to free himself. He had threatened him that he would defeat him, that he would take revenge. That he would kill him as a son of Sparda. Amdusias had laughed, he had really enjoyed himself.

For a long time he had sat in the armchair and watched him until the boy's strength waned, he had smelled blood over the course of time and when he finally got up from his armchair, he went to bed, he saw why. The ankles on the feet and hands were bloody from trying to break free.

"If you can't even break free ... how are you going to defeat me, weak Omega?" had he asked him and got an irritated look, hadn't the boy known what he was?

"I'm not an Omega, this is my brother!" it had finally passed Vergil's lips and Amdusias had laughed again.

"I see ... an alpha ..." were his words and he sat down on the bed with him and assumed his human form. So it was easier not to break the boy right away with what he had planned. With his now human hand he had caressed the boy's body. I stroked his legs, his back, and finally his soft hair.

"I have to disappoint you, you are certainly not an Alpha, they would be stronger even with your age. Or is it because of the poor human blood that flows in your veins?" He had looked at the boy the whole time and smiled, even if Vergil had been an Alpha then, he would have broken him. But he was lucky and he would teach the boy manners.

"Didn't Sparda teach you to answer when someone asks you something?" he had asked and slipped a hand between the boy's buttocks. Amdusias had enjoyed the panicked expression on Vergil's face.

"Answer, or you will suffer consequences." he had added, only the boy had refused and he had punished him. He hadn't bothered with foreplay and had taken what he wanted. Then he handed him over to his omegas again, they should make sure that the boy didn't bleed to death.

Fortunately, one of his omegas had a healing gift that had been very useful at the time and many later. Almost every night after the first he had taken what he wanted from the boy. At first he still screamed, begged and cried, later it became less. From that point on he had used other methods. Amdusias had actually let him escape a few times and, of course under observation. His demonic dogs had caught him and then mounted him under his gaze. It was so fun to see. Until then, Vergil had only gotten his human side, his dogs were bigger, much more bulky and the boy had to endure that.

"Do you now want to be good and submit?" he had asked him when he kneeled next to him, Vergil had actually managed to spit on him. He had let his dogs let off steam until the boy passed out. So much fighting spirit in the boy, somewhere he was really happy to have this toy.

As the boy got older, he had used other methods on him. Especially after the boy had to accept that his body had completely transformed into that of an omega. Since then, at least no other demons had been allowed to play with the boy, he didn't want any unplanned offspring from something low.

The boy had to spend the first heat, which soon followed after the transformation, alone, at least partially. He had tied him up before that until it might have overtaken him. His other omegas were only allowed to do what was necessary so that Vergil survived. No blood, no excessive care. Finally on the third day he had taken pity, had gone as a demon to the growing Vergil and had taken what he had wanted. Exhausted from the previous days, Vergil was still quite talkative, so much begging and cursing at the same time as he had taken care of his Omega. Because he was having fun, he even gave him his blood. The words of his master were still in the back of his mind after years, he wanted to stick to them.

After that night, Vergil had been more broken, less rebellious. Until recently, his toy had believed he was an alpha. How beautiful the body had betrayed him, it had Amdusias royally amused. So did the one thing a few weeks later when his Omega tried to kill himself. He had watched him almost bleed to death, his healing Omega at his side, which was only allowed to help as soon as he would allow it.

"Do you want to be good now?" he had asked him again and Vergil had only growled at him, he was no longer able to do more. After that he allowed his healer to take care of Vergil. He had left the room with a grin, only requested that all sharp objects be removed from the room and he had also organized a guard who should always be at Vergil's side until he was sure that his Omega was no longer doing anything stupid.

Even during sex, he didn't send the guard away, which Vergil shamed. Amdusias hadn't understood, since he had been well trained by him, Vergil's body was always willing. Nice and damp between the legs, even moaning and whimpering, his Omega could meanwhile very merrily. But after he had caught the guards gazing greedily at Vergil during sex, he had made sure that his guard had been castrated. He had let Vergil watch.

"It's your fault, you're just too exquisite and your noises during sex ... no wonder he wanted you." Eventually, if a demon lived long enough, even that wound would heal. So it wasn't even such a dramatic punishment, it was just a reminder of the guard that Vergil was his.

At one point in the last few years, Amdusias had also noticed that the slightest touch of him made Vergil wet. He had just petted and touched him sometimes for days, not giving him what the body had longed for, no matter how much Vergil had begged. Sometimes he just tied his hands and feet and dragged him naked behind him. He also remembered discovering that a certain demonic fruit was giving Vergil an aphrodisiac effect. Amdusias afterwards took advantage of it very often and gave it to him to eat.

It had been funny to watch when he finally broke Vergil to the point where he wanted him so bad that he had done everything to get what his body demanded. He had been in a meeting with his subordinates, Vergil naked and tied up under the influence of the fruit beside him, when he had noticed Vergil fondled him, how he had started rubbing against him and finally gave him a blowjob. His subordinates had observed it but said nothing, they hadn't dared, but why should they? They all had their own toys as if they were different. At some point he had pulled Vergil up by the hair, bent over his conference table and fucked him while he continued to discuss.

Amdusias hadn't treated Vergil gently, as if he had ever been, but at that moment he had demonstrated how nicely trained and wrecked Vergil had been. Especially since he was now quite slim, long hair, and generally a very beautiful, graceful feminine figure. He had felt the envious looks of his subordinates. After the meeting he had also received inquiries whether they could not even borrow Vergil. He even killed one of these subordinates after asking this question, he had been too ambitious for him to let it be known between the lines that he wanted to replace Amdusias in order to get to Vergil. He'd found it handy this way to find a traitor and get rid of it.

At some point he had noticed that Vergil was getting thicker, much to his dissatisfaction. But he quickly found out the reason why and that in turn made him happy.

"You are carrying my child, are you happy about that?" he asked him and ran his hand through Vergil's long, still soft hair.

"Yes, master, everything that makes my master happy is good." he had received as an answer and Amdusias had laughed happily. The once so rebellious proud son was glad that he was pregnant with his child. Because he liked the answer so much, he had made sure that Vergil did not lose the child. He had paid him a lot of attention in the months that followed, and continued to teach him how to get blood.

He had continued to train him like one of his dogs. With a lot of satisfaction he watched as Vergil finally gave birth to the child, he even let him keep it because he had been so good over the months. Master Mundus had also been very pleased to hear this news, he had even chosen his son's name as a gift. Vergil, docile as he was, had accepted the name.

Only in the years that followed did he notice that there was still resistance somewhere against him in Vergil.

"Not in front of the child, please." he had begged once. He had shown Vergil that he didn't care about this begging.

"Our son learns something for life right away." had been his words and had let his son continue to watch. After that his Omega tried several times and once he was really angry because of it, he had knocked him out and fucked him until he almost killed him with it. He had just choked him a little bit during sex, let off steam, but how could Vergil dare to beg that Nero didn't have to watch?

After that, Vergil had been more docile again, but he had given him only the bare minimum of blood as an additional punishment. He had also left him through a complete heat alone without helping. During that time, the other omegas had taken care of his son. Amdusias was just too angry, Vergil had to learn again where his place was.

But the older his son got, the more Vergil dared to ask questions. Books for their son so that he could read to him, more clothes and even toys. He even gave him these things, after all, his son shouldn't be illiterate or walk around in too small clothes. What kind of impression would that make? Only Vergil had to do something for it, he wouldn't give the things to him without something in return. At that point it was practical that Master Mundus wanted to see Vergil, of course he immediately complied with the request.

"Show yourself from your best side with Master Mundus, then you will get what you want for our son." he had whispered in his ear when he had taken him from behind. Then the next day he presented his Omega to Master Mundus.

Mundus had been very satisfied, he remembers that. He had borrowed Vergil and, of course, Amdusias had allowed it. If his master was satisfied, so was he. A few months later he got Vergil back, even more broken and docile than he had been before. Whatever his Master had done to him, he hadn't questioned it. His Omega hardly spoke any more, mostly only with Nero, but that didn't even bother him. He found it an improvement.

Only over the years did he take Nero away from Vergil. The boy was old enough to be trained by now. As long as Vergil behaved well, Nero was allowed to visit him and he had told his son exactly the opposite. As long as Nero was doing well, he could see his mother. It had been so perfect to ensure obedience from both of them…

Amdusias sighed and went to his bookshelf and stared at it, he could still remember how Nero had brought his mother's books with him from the earth when he was older. He had brought presents for his mother, trying to make her happy. He had observed it, only at some point it had been enough for him when he saw a spark of will to live in Vergil's eyes. Amdusias had all the books removed, even the very old ones that Vergil owned. After that, without activity, Vergil was even more jaded; he had been a perfectly trained living doll. At that time he should have paid more attention to Nero, the seed for the rebellion had probably been sown with this action.

Amdusias had thought enough about his past years, he should concentrate on getting back what he wanted now. Maybe he wouldn't even kill his son if he had him. Perhaps he would also use it as a means to break Vergil even further, which was probably really difficult. But he could also use Vergil to break Nero, that really sounded like a good idea he thought. He had to laugh briefly as he turned from the bookshelf, looked at his other omegas and just left them lying in bed as he stepped out of his chamber. He would surely come up with a few plans that would satisfy him. Perhaps he should thank his son for what he did, after all he had brought some variety into his everyday life. Amdusias would allow Nero to mate his mother, that was really a nice deed of him. That would certainly create powerful children. He was looking forward to the day when he had both of them with him again in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And actually chapter 11 should be different. Had Amdusias inserted because he just wanted to be written and I submitted. The next chapter will be the actual chapter 11. It's almost completely done. Just be patient, I have to finish 3 other chapters elsewhere. 😘😘


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is actually the eleventh chapter for today, I preferred to revise it to the end, then at least it is from the monitor. Can I concentrate better on the other projects that have yet to be completed.  
> Today is a more relaxed chapter for you. But after the last chapters you deserved it. (Had thought about pushing 13 before 12, but that would have been mean)  
> So enjoy it, before it will get worse again. XD

"Do you think that's a good idea V?" Griffon hopped around on the bed, trying to get his senses into V, who was still being prevented from getting up by Shadow lying on top of him for safety.

"I need that. I want that! Why don't you understand? I want more than just his blood ...please..." the summoner moaned and still tried desperately to free himself. Only Shadow seemed to be of Griffon's opinion this time, neither of them wanted that V to get to Nero. The boy had given his blood and shirt the last few days that Shakespeare was better and Griffon had to admit that V was better than usual. He just didn't like what his boss wanted now.

"You don't love me! You want me to suffer!" desperate words and he watched his friend start crying. On the one hand he was glad that V was more responsive, not so weakened, on the other hand exactly this behavior dragged on Shadow and him. It had started sometime at night on the second day, Shadow and he had taken a break after Shadow had taken care of V again. They had just been able to pull him back onto the bed, today on the third day it didn't get any better.

Not that Nero was doing any better, the boy barely slept and spent most of the time with his head out the window or in the shower when he wasn't outside to clear his head. Whatever that alpha and omega thing was, it tore at both of them. He was fed up with it, he knew that V would regret it when he was mentally clearer again, but he would throw it at him that he had wanted it that way.

"Fine! Shadow let him go. What should be, should be." He was even with his nerves at the end, he could no longer watch how Nero and V suffered. Shadow grumbled at him questioningly and he nodded again.

"Let him, we will somehow deal with the consequences." He resigned and sighed. He had known V for ages, felt his whole life, but just now he could no longer act as the watchbird. Shadow also seemed to slowly see it when he pulled away from V and sat down on the floor.

Griffon watched as V got up and climbed off the bed, shakily walked to the door to go into the living room completely naked.

"We will regret it so much, but I just can't do it anymore, Shadow. He is suffering, the boy is suffering, if that is what helps V, he should just do it." Griffon puffed up and shook his head to clear his mind and looked at Shadow. The big cat made itself comfortable on the floor and nodded to him. Shadow himself looked tired, the substance his body was made of was permeable in some places, he saw the wall behind it and the floor. He didn't look any better himself, he knew that, his wings felt heavy and his head was sluggish.

This happened when V conjured them up for too long, it tore at all of their strength and especially those days every three months they were all very exhausted. Usually he disappeared on the second day or at the beginning of the third so that Shadow had to take care of V last. Sometimes it had happened that Shadow had disappeared first, or both of them almost at the same time, those days had been particularly bad for the poet. That they both had been able to hold their shape for so long, they also had the boy to thank for his strength and his blood, this had also kept her strength stable. Now he just allowed himself a break, they would just sort of deal with the consequences later.

* * *

V may not be entirely sane, but he knew exactly what he wanted. At the latest when he got the shirt from Nero, he knew exactly what was missing. Shadow looked after him as well as he could, but there was always something missing and he knew what. V might not be able to put it into words, but he also didn't have to where he sneaked up on the sleeping Nero. The smell from him alone made the summoner groan with longing. It was as if he was showing Griffon his favorite rice crackers all the time, even letting them smell them, only he wasn't allowed to eat them. That was how it was for him. The mere sight of Nero made his mouth water with anticipation. Nero seemed to be happy about him even in his sleep when he noticed this big bump in his boxer. V climbed onto the sofa, admired the body he saw up close, that Nero didn't wake up ... he must have been just as exhausted as he felt ... Oh he would change it now, he would give them both something their bodies demanded for so long.

He pulled the boxers down and Nero's member literally jumped towards him. V practically purred as he bent his head lower, made himself a little more comfortable half on Nero, half on the sofa, before taking Nero's best piece in his mouth. Damn it felt good, much better than Shadow's, V just got even more wet between his legs and he noticed how he wanted more. He didn't hesitate either, in theory he was maybe a virgin when it came to having sex with beings of his kind, but the years with Shadow had taught him a lot.

Somewhere there was revulsion in him, too, rejection, but these voices were very little and quiet, he hardly noticed them. Much sooner did he notice how Nero moaned in his sleep, was he dreaming well? He hoped so, he wasn't going to stop now, rather he took Nero's member deeper into his mouth and sucked on it. How would it feel if it entered him somewhere else? V groaned at the thought himself and just couldn't hold back, he had to know. He released himself from Nero's cock with a loud plop and slid higher, rubbing against the member and whimpering. He wanted it so damn badly ... only when he wanted to sink down on it, he felt two hands on his hips preventing him from doing just that. V opened his eyes again and whined, looked at Nero who looked at him confused.

"Please ..." he begged, he just needed it!

* * *

"What will it be, V?" sleepy words from Nero who had stopped them both from making a big mistake just in time. Why was V with him? Where was Griffon and Shadow?

"Please ..." the hot goth begged again and Nero growled, gripping V's hips tighter with his hands. He couldn't allow it.

"Griffon? What the hell is this?" he shouted louder and waited, ignoring V's hands that caressed his arms and abs, how much he would like to just give up the last bit of brains and thrust into V, he seemed so willing and ready. To know him so close, to see him so naked drove him crazy!

"Let it go, boy, we allowed V ... you both want it." Griffon hopped into the room, not looking well at all, and Shadow was semi-transparent behind him?

"What? How do you look?" He should just give in to his instincts and fuck V?

"It's normal, our strength is weakening and now come on, we'll lie down and rest." Griffon's words and he turned around, flapping a little until he landed and jumped again. Could he no longer fly? Shadow also grunted in agreement and went back into the bedroom with Griffon. He couldn't think about that much when he felt V's hand on his dick and the other tickled his upper body.

"Damn it, if you want to kill me after that, so be it." Nero grumbled, pulling V onto his member after he had pulled V's hand away from his dick, damn it felt good and right, as if V was made for him. He pushed him up again, ignored the whimper and pulled him hard back shortly afterwards. So damn good it feels, but this position wasn't exactly the best he thought.

"Moment V." he mumbled and turned with him on the sofa, he was so glad it was a wide sofa. He didn't really want to use the floor and he hardly believed that he would make it to bed now that he had tasted the sin, his head was no longer really running, he hardly believed that he would get it to run. He didn't think he could still walk anyway. All he could now was to serve his Omega, to help him. That's why he spread V's legs, licked his lips before setting a faster pace, V looked damn good. The eyes closed, the lips half open, the hands were clawed in his arms, which Nero didn't bother, nothing bothered him anymore. His father could probably be standing next to him and he wouldn't care, he would only growl at him and tell him to piss off.

But he probably didn't have to fear that, rather he leaned forward and kissed his omega, he just had to get to know those lips and damn it felt good. Those full, sensual lips, he had already found V hot on the first day and this opinion had still not changed. Rather, Nero wanted to keep him to himself, but maybe that was just his alpha thinking. But it was just damn hard for him not to burst into the bedroom the days before, to drag Shadow from V and to take the place himself. But now he didn't have to worry anymore, where he growled softly and nibbled on V's lips. His goth belongs entirely to him right now and he wouldn't let him escape if he still came to his senses.

"God you are so hot." he whispered in his ear and then licked his neck down to the collarbone to follow the trail of the tattoos with the tip of his tongue down to a nipple. V's hands themselves were not idle, they stroked his arm higher, up to his back and neck, now clinging to it. Nero still didn't care, even when he continued to spoil the nipple with his tongue and nibble at it, even when he couldn't hold back and bit into it lightly. This rather elicited a louder moan from his omega and he noticed V's gaze on himself. Nero looked up and only shuddered when he felt V scratch his back to his bum with his fingernails.

"Fuck." it escaped himself groaning and he just had to pause for a moment before he came. V looked at him the whole time and he just couldn't help but kiss himself up and passionately close his lips with his own again. Only this time he let his tongue come into play when they were kissing, he wanted everything from him. V seemed to be just as greedy when he felt V's tongue licking his lips, he just opened his lips willingly and called V's tongue with his own Welcome, involved them in an intimate duel.

Nero kissed the summoner until he ran out of breath and had to break away from V's lips because of that, he saw V's eyes literally glowing like emeralds, damn it, he looked so fucking beautiful. Nero couldn't think of anything else, for himself, V was simply the most beautiful being on earth and in hell. And if there was a heaven, he hardly believed that there was a more beautiful being than his omega. Slowly he moved his hips again, he had rested enough and the way V looked at him, he didn't think he could hold out for long anyway. But after that he was far from finished with him, all of his pent-up energy, which had not gone away from Nero with cheap hand jobs, he would now let out.

That's why he increased the pace again and quickly pushed hard into V at shorter intervals. Just kissed him passionately until he nibbled on his neck again, how much he would like to mark him as his. He only had so much control over himself that he didn't, but he noticed how V kissed his chest and nibbled up to his neck, which gave him goosebumps.

"Can I ..." softly pleading words from V and he nodded. "Damn it ... that's what I'm here for." he managed to get out if V hadn't noticed his nod. He noticed then how V hesitantly bit his neck.

"Harder ..." he just growled and stretched his neck to make it easier for him. The other then wrapped both arms more tightly around him, clawed his back with his fingernails to hold onto and then bit harder, which made Nero groan and at the same time made sure that he came deep in him.

"Fuck ..." escaped him through clenched teeth and he hung his head, tried to continue pounding in V so that he got his climax. This suckled with relish on his neck, he felt V's tongue licking over his open wound there, the blood greedily drank what he had to give. V tensed around his dick, which he noticed and he concentrated on continuing, finally also noticed how a few seconds later V was completely tense before he let go of his neck and groaned Nero's name as he came.

Nero tried not to lean heavily on his omega as he put his head next to V's to rest for a moment.

"Another round after a break, V?" he asked teasingly, breathing heavily, he definitely needed a break. Nero had never been able to gain experience with omegas while they were in heat, but he had never really wanted to. He'd never wanted to get involved so closely with anyone. His mother was a good and at the same time a daunting example of what happened to omegas that got little attention. He didn't even know V was an Omega until he smelled it and he'd grown up in Hell. That Dante hadn't noticed, now his uncle had grown up on earth. Only that he hadn't noticed it really bothered him. But right now it didn't really matter. He would do anything for V. If he really wanted to kill him, he just hoped that he could at least kill his father first, so that his mother could live happily with Dante. That was really his only concern right now.

Only even these thoughts disappeared when V cuddled more close and turned his head to him, robbed him a kiss. Did he hear V purring softly to himself? Hell, if he hadn't come straight, it would definitely make him hard again. He gave himself a few more minutes, maybe then it would work again.

"I .. didn't know .. that sex can be so good ..." breathed words from V and Nero looked at him with a smile.

"Just so good with me." maybe he sounded a little pompous, but he didn't want to share V. It was his, the thought was still there and he didn't want to go away.

"Am I better than Shadow?" He heard V giggle and saw how he half closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes. You are, you are quite useful, just like Griffon said. A very good dog." V purred the words in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe which gave Nero goosebumps, someone seemed to have not gotten enough. His member might not be ready for another round, but he still had his hands and mouth.

So he slowly released himself from the tight embrace and kissed V again before slowly kissing himself down on him again. A damp trail of kisses he left on the upper body with lots of hickeys together. His tongue was only too happy to play around the two nipples again before he worked his way deeper, circled the navel and let his tongue slide in, causing V to pull in his stomach.

"Ticklish?" he asked, grinning up in Vs direction. This only gave him a scowl, only Nero was not bothered where he wandered even deeper and finally reached V's member. He supported himself on one elbow, the other caressed V's hip and leg casually while he licked V's cock with his tongue, he had never really done that before, but here he found it appropriate. If he hadn't dreamed it all up before, so did V.

A few quickies here and there weren't exactly great experiences. He'd never really found it satisfying enough either, but about V here right now, oh he was more than satisfied. He'd probably always met the wrong people before, but he hoped he wouldn't have to look again in the future. Nero didn't think anyone could top V anyway, be it in appearance or character. Character, maybe V became a little more open-minded after the whole thing, he really hoped. He didn't mean anything bad to him, probably the opposite where he finally took V's member in his mouth and sucked on it and played around the tip with his tongue .

Vs moan was like music to his ears, he seemed to be doing something right with it. He just kept moving his head up and down, alternately sucking and licking, changing the pace, experimenting. Finally he felt a hand dig into his hair, trying to hold on there. Nero also felt V’s thigh tense, which he was still stroking, V seemed to be close to his end again. He let the hand on the leg wander further to the middle, let it stroke the testicles before it slid down into the moist depth and he cheekily stuck two fingers in V. That he reared up with his hips and pushed deeper into his mouth, he coughed briefly, but caught himself again and continued, fingering him and stroking Vs clitoris with his thumb. He just gave in to his instincts and they seemed to get it just right when he felt V come in his mouth.

That surprised him after all, he coughed again, swallowed more than half of it and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand for the rest. This view from below was really forbidden, he was so glad to see it . This slim body bathed in sweat, in which so much power lurked that he had already seen in action, that lustful look that greeted him when he looked into V's stunning green eyes, he just slid back up and sank into him. As if the blowjob had left him cold.

"Nero ..." whimpered words and he nibbled on the chin of V.

"Yes, say what you want from me V ..." his words back and with agonizing slowness he thrust back into V and withdrew as well. Nero had rested enough that he could continue.

"Fuck me ... Nero. Give me everything..." it escaped groaned and drew out of Vs mouth and he was only too happy to comply with the request.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the updates are currently a bit irregular, I have a lot on my mind, but I'm trying my best. I have other chapters to finish, I hope I can do something this week.

V woke up the next day, at noon. He felt good, he felt fabulous in fact, and that realization irritated him. He still knew that he had gotten his heat, that Shadow had helped him as always, but everything else he could only remember vaguely. He could still remember that Nero was here, that he had banished him from his bedroom. The T-shirt, he could still remember that, the smell that had emanated from it had made him wet. But why did his head refuse to reveal further events? What did he do?

V blinked as he slowly opened his eyes finally, the living room? How did he get here? Where were Shadow and Griffon? Another fact that surprised him, or was Shadow lying behind him? He felt warmth from there, but somehow he didn't want to turn around.

He couldn't resist turning around for ages, but his instinct told him that he would regret it. But he didn't want to look just yet, preferred to look around. The small coffee table, the television, nothing unusual at first glance. Only he did not see Nero, he hardly believed that he would find him in his bedroom, he did not hear water from the bathroom or other suspicious noises either. No, he heard rather faint noises behind him.

Nero lay behind him, snuggled up against him. Slowly V couldn't fool himself anymore or ignore it. As he looked down at himself he also saw how a hand of Nero was on his hip, it seemed much too possessive for him and it made him nauseous. In general, what he just registered made him quickly put a hand over his mouth. All of a sudden he felt sick and had to go to the bathroom. So he quickly freed himself from Nero, got up and went into the bathroom as quickly as his wobbly legs would allow.

Panic seized him as he threw up in the toilet, what Nero had done to him was clearly evident. They had sex.

Nero had taken advantage of his weakened condition and slept with him. He was no better than the guy from the orphanage back then, in fact a lot more worse.

V noticed how he began to tremble and how his hands were clinging to the toilet seat, he didn't know what to do.

"V?" Nero's sleepy voice pulled him out of his stupor and he looked at the open bathroom door, he quickly crawled over to it and locked it. He didn't want to see Nero, he didn't even want him to be here. He didn't want anything to do with someone who was just taking advantage of his condition.

"Griff ... Griffon .." he whispered, he wanted his familiar to come to him and finally he saw him materialize in the bathroom.

"Hey V, finally awake? About time after the hot night with ... what's wrong V?" The summoner was still trembling uncontrollably and was now lying on the bathroom floor, just staring at Griffon. He had heard his friend's increasingly worried voice, but it was difficult to speak.

"Nero .." he started and Griffon nodded.

"What about him? You two were just at work when I checked on you last time." Griffon knew about what Nero had done to him? V felt betrayed by his best friend and only shivered even more.

"How could he ... how could he do this to me?" but finally he exclaimed louder and at least managed to sit up.

"What? Ohhh ... ohh, the part ..." Griffon's words that didn't really make sense to him. Rather, he pulled up one of the towels to somehow cover his naked body with it, he would like to just put on everything he had in his closet. He still felt miserable and was about to throw up again, but he could still hold it back.

"You don't remember V?" finally asked Griff and he looked at him, shaking his head.

"What should I remember? That Nero slept with me? That he didn't stick to staying away from me?" he hissed at his friend and simply clung to the anger he was feeling, it calmed him down and gave him strength.

"You didn't stick to it yourself. You begged me and Shadow to let you see him V." Griffon explained calmly, not taking his eyes off him. V didn't believe what he was hearing that he should have wanted to see Nero? That didn't make any sense.

"Don't lie to me, why should I want that? You know I don't want anything to do with humans." His two companions were allowed to be close to him, but otherwise he stayed away from people. He didn't trust them, just because Nero had been practical in fighting the demons didn't mean he'd let Nero get that close. Just the thought that Nero had touched him, that he had had sex with him, that he had woken up next to him ... all these thoughts drove him to crawl to the toilet and vomit again.

"V, I know that you are in the bathroom, is everything okay? I hope you are better now, hope my blood and everything has worked. I'm in the kitchen and making myself breakfast. I'm really hungry, do you want something too?" Nero's words that V only half understood when he just kept vomiting until his stomach just didn't give anything anymore. How could Nero sound so relaxed? Or was he imagining it? Had he heard worry out of these words? He no longer knew what to rely on.

"V. The boy tried to hold back until the end. Only you both suffered extremely, we just couldn't bear to look at it anymore. You wanted to see him, you wanted more than his shirt and his blood." Griffon said slowly and V had no choice but to listen to his friend.

"I don't know what you remember. But Nero told me what's wrong with you. But you'd better hear that from him, I think he can explain it to you better. Don't demonize the boy straight away, rather Shadow and me if you want at least we let you go to him." Griffon explained and hopped over to V and snuggled up to him and rubbed his head on his chin.

"I ... when I woke up ... it just took over me." V explained, and usually he was a lot more articulate, usually a lot more confident too. Just now there was nothing of his usual personality, much more likely he was insecure and didn't really know what to do.

"It'll be alright V, how long have we known each other? Shadow and I really wouldn't have let it happen if it hadn't been for your best. I'm also sorry I wasn't there or Shadow when you woke up, we both rested and didn't want to disturb you two.'' Griffon explained quietly, rubbing one of his wings over V's bare arm to comfort him.

The black-haired nodded and tried to collect himself, he still felt uncomfortable but at least his panic slowly subsided and he could breathe more easily. He really hoped that Nero could just explain the whole thing better to him otherwise he would throw him out of the window and then Nero could see where he was. This thought even made him smile slightly and he gave Griffon a short hug before nodding to himself.

"I need a bath, then I'll deal with Nero. Will you get me clothes? My comfortable ones should be enough." he explained and gently pushed Griffon away and was so glad that his apartment not only had a shower but also a bathtub.

"Sure, I'll be right back. Tea for you too?" Griffon asked and tilted his head and stretched his wings briefly before he folded them again and looked at his best friend with his eyes, saw the nod of V as he got up and got into the tub and turned on the water.

"How is he?" were Nero's words as Griffon materialized again in the living room.

"He's bathing, he wants to talk to you afterwards." Were Griffon's short words before flying into the bedroom where Shadow was still resting.

"V wants some tea." he said when Griffon felt Nero's presence and turned his head to look at him.

"Roger that." escaped Nero and Griffon watched him disappear from the bedroom and even took a deep breath afterwards. He felt Shadow's gaze on him and he looked at the big cat briefly before opening his beak to speak.

"He's calming down, Shadow. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him do it. But as healthy as V is right now ... he can move, get upset and isn't half dead in bed and we have to feed him… we have to believe that it was the right thing to do." said Griffon, really hoping it was the right decision.

"Now help me get some clothes out for him, he wants something comfortable." he explained and looked with Shadow to find the clothes V would need. They both looked for a thin long-sleeved shirt, sweatpants and underwear with fluffy socks, all in black. They both put everything in a heap and Griffon clawed at the clothes and finally flew them to the bathroom, only losing the socks, but Shadow just carried them after him in his mouth.

"Clothes are at the door, your tea is in the works, V." Griffon now explained as he materialized himself in the bathroom again and next to Shadow, who only saw the full bath water and simply jumped into the tub to V.

"Shadow! What's that supposed to be!" V hissed at his big cat, who completely leaned over him to have as much of his body as possible under the water. Shortly afterwards, Shadow licked V all over the face and the summoner couldn't help but shake his head and be happy about what good friends he had. Although Shadow's way of encouraging him was questionable.

"All the water is now on the ground thanks to you, Shadow." V grumbled something and the cat purred happily and literally melted in the water to take up more space.

V just watched as Griffon pulled a towel and placed it in front of the door to keep the water from getting outside. It would be really fabulous if more had been submerged, but luckily it was prevented that way.

"How should I wash myself now?" he finally asked and just watched Shadow purring satisfied and Griffon just looked at him with a cocked head and an amused glint in his eyes. V finally tried his best and somehow managed to get clean with the huge baby cat in the bathtub.

Somewhat relaxed and freshly bathed, wrapped up in fresh clothes, he finally left the bathroom. V took another deep breath before he went into the living room and found Nero there. At least Nero had put on his pants and he didn't have to see him completely naked. The only question now was where to sit. He didn't really want to sit on his sofa, so he pulled one of the leather stools over and sat on it, crossing one leg over the other. He tried to show his usual composure and just nodded calmly when Nero put a cup of tea in his hand and watched him sit down on the sofa.

"Well Griffon said you could explain what was wrong with my condition?" Inwardly very satisfied with how smooth he had uttered the words, he now stared at Nero, waiting for answers.

A quick look at Shadow who sat down at his feet, Griffon who was sitting on his branch, they were all waiting for what Nero had to say, who was shifting back and forth on the sofa a bit restlessly before he sat cross-legged and cleared his throat .

"Well I'm glad you are better and so it's just a guess what I have to say, but I'm pretty sure of it. You have to know I'm more or less a demon. My mother is a half-demon just like my uncle Dante." Nero began and only heard a threatening growl from Shadow, which stopped shortly afterwards when he was petted behind the ear.

"Go on." cool words from V, who never let Nero out of his sight.

"And there are alphas and omegas among demons. Alphas are mostly very strong demons, actually always ..." Nero corrected himself and V took a sip of his tea that was just pleasantly warm and continued to scratch Shadow with the other hand.

"Omegas are weaker than the alphas, what I can tell so far is that they are being exploited and abused by most demons who are stronger than them. My mother almost died because my fucking father didn't want to take care of her properly..." The black-haired one heard Nero breathing deeply in and out, he seemed to collect himself, to control his anger that V could literally grasp in the air.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked V, somehow he didn't like these words from Nero, he suspected something bad and somehow he just didn't want to hear it.

"Well omegas get heated, just like you. They need blood from alphas during this time otherwise they get weaker and weaker and lose themselves." Nero just continued and V felt really uncomfortably reminded of himself.

"Sometimes my mother doesn't even know that I am her son, she is just a shadow of herself. She was never very healthy, but the way Dante reacted in shock after seeing her years later, my mother used to be better." Nero continued and didn't stare at V anymore. Nero hung his head instead, which gave him a chance to think, process the words and watch Nero claw his fingers on his knees.

"Well, if I understand your words correctly, I should be such an omega. You saw me fight, did I seem weak there?" V asked and took another sip of tea before setting the cup on the floor and resting his elbow on his knee to rest his head on his hand.

"I have to admit it sounds similar to what happens to me. I feel a lot better today than usual, but that's not enough for me. Besides, even if you gave me your blood, which probably gave me strength ... it doesn't explain why you had sex with me. What has sex to do with the whole thing, explain it to me Nero." his words and he really just wanted to know everything, he didn't want to be satisfied with only half.

Nero rubbed himself behind his head before he raised his head again and looked at V.

"Well omegas when they have their heat smell attractive, you did too. I found you tempting before that, but the smell, it almost drove me crazy. And when it comes to sex, the heat is about getting the Omega pregnant. As far as I know from books, the chance of getting pregnant is increased in that time. If omegas aren't satisfied, they suffer." explained Nero, looking embarrassed.

"And most of the time you need an Alpha who has to make sure that the Omega is doing well. He should make sure that his Omega has enough food, drink and of course blood and enough sperm ... especially the last one with blood as a connection ensures that the Omega calms down, is satisfied. " V watched Nero as he said how he became more and more embarrassed under his gaze. The conjurer himself thought about it, just fell silent and just tried to process everything again.

If he compares the facts to his other state of health after his heat ... Otherwise he only had Shadow, no blood and no demon at his side, no Alpha. Even after his days, it still took him a long time to recover before he was completely at the height of his power. This time he didn't feel so weak, he could move, even felt extremely good, especially now that his stomach had calmed down. Most of the time, he didn't even have Shadow and Griffon by his side because he simply didn't have the strength to maintain the incantation. Now he hadn't had the feeling that he had to call them again, they had apparently rested, but had never been completely gone. Could that really be true, that he was an omega?

"I can guess it's a lot, but I really don't mean anything bad to you. Damn it when you came to me, completely naked and hot, I really tried to resist you. I don't know what you remember, the blowjob from you, or that you begged me to take you. But I really did it just to help you in the end." V could live relatively well with the words he heard, only the more Nero talked the more pissed off he became.

"Shadow grab." he ordered, stood up and stared angrily at Nero who was completely taken by surprise by Shadow shortly afterwards.

"I don't need any pity from you. In my entire life I have done without demons who wanted to 'help' me." he literally spat the words out at him as he came threateningly closer to the sofa.

"I might be an Omega, but I won't let anyone control me, manipulate me or consider me their property. Maybe I'd better turn the whole thing around and make an Alpha into my slave." he hissed at Nero and Shadow pressed one paw heavily on Nero's chest.

V watched how Nero tried to hold back, not to push Shadow away, he found that really quite good.

"V, the boy sure didn't mean it." Griffon's soothing words and he looked at his bird for a moment before looking back at Nero.

"Didn't you mean it? I can still remember how you said that Alphas use Omegas. The Alphas have to take care of the Omegas. The Omegas would get weaker without Alphas. So Griffon, Nero didn't mean it like he said it? That he, as an alpha, wanted to graciously help me so that I wouldn't get weaker? That I don't end up like his beloved mother? Should I really believe you two that it wasn't pity? You know how much I hate that, Griffon." Maybe he was talking himself a little bit insane, but he really couldn't stand being weak.

  
On the other hand, his time in the orphanage and school had clearly shaped him too much, this helplessness that he had felt there often enough. How they'd treated him, like the last bit of mess, how no one cared about him. Now Nero came along, told him what he was, that he could at least be a half-demon and an Omega at that. Especially the last one, this omega being, this weak one ... he couldn't handle it.

"Damn it! Enough!" Nero's words tore him out of his thoughts and he could see how Shadow was pushed away and Nero sat up and glared at him angrily. Shortly afterwards Nero stood in front of him and clenched his hands into fists, breathing heavily. V was curious about what would happen, so he raised his hand and gestured to Shadow and Griffon to wait.

"You get it all wrong V. Damn shit, this is not about pity or the like. I would like to still fuck you and not because you're an Omega, I don’t give a damn about it." Nero escaped and V swallowed, licking his lips as he held Nero's gaze.

Strangely enough se really liked this pissed off Nero. So he took a step closer to him challengingly, watched how Nero swallowed and glared at him further.

"Do you know how hard it was not to fuck you on the first day? Only I wanted to hear what Griffon said, that I wasn't allowed to do that. You didn't want me with you. But when you came to me, especially after Griffon said they allowed it, I just couldn't go on, I was just as fucked up as you were. So don't say again that I just did it out of pity, I did it to help you, but I helped myself too." Nero finished his speech and V just couldn't help it, he bridged the last few centimeters and gave Nero a short intense kiss before pushing him back onto the sofa.

"So self-interest ... I can live with that." his words and he sat down on his stool and crossed his legs again.

Nero looked at V in astonishment and he just smirked, he didn't even know what had just gotten into him when he kissed Nero.

"You should have left when you still had the chance, but instead you were here all the time helping me. If it's not pity, then what?" V mused to himself, brushing a damp strand of hair from his face and tilting his head.

" _Thus hath the candle singed the moth_  
 _O, these deliberate fools, when they do choose ..._ " V mused to himself, remembering those lines from the play Merchant of Venice. He thought it was quite appropriate to the current situation. The only good question was, which of the two was the moth?

"Call it kindness, I don't like it when someone suffers and I can prevent it." Nero found his words again and V felt fixed by his gaze. V nodded, still wondering which of the two was the moth.

"If you want and allow it, I am happy to offer myself again in a few months. Call it what you want, that I am your slave during this time or something. But I would help you further if you allow it." he added to his words and V was still thinking, but the way Nero reacted, Nero was the moth. After all, he didn't seem to get enough of him that he was already proposing himself for the future. Even though he had been mad at him, and had treated him badly at times, Nero still wanted to help. He was acting rather strange for a demon.

He was really not used to someone wanting to help him of their own free will. What did Nero especially get out of the whole thing? Nero gave his blood, took care of him like Nero had said so beautifully, what did an Alpha get out of it? Was the sex so good that Nero wanted to take it all on? Or was he doing it because of the chance V could get pregnant? He rubbed the bridge of his nose and just nodded silently for the moment, he would take a closer look at it another time.

"You should take a shower, you smell." Words from him as he got up and went into his kitchen, getting an overview of what he had to eat in the house. He was hungry and he would take care of that now. He didn't care whether Nero stayed or not, if he admitted it to himself he was even very grateful that Nero had helped him, but he would never say it out loud.

"Said the boy is useful V, like a good dog." Griffon's words as he landed on the kitchen counter. V just smiled slightly and hummed to himself, heard the rush of water from the bathroom. Griffon was right, he had been really useful and he didn't find Nero's presence that bad after their initial difficulties, but he would still be on his guard. He didn't want to be hurt or disappointed any more, he would prefer to stay alone with his familiars.


End file.
